Le Meilleur des mondes possibles
by Lutias'Kokopelli
Summary: Entre invasions de créatures étranges et enlèvements multiples et inexplicables, les meilleurs détectives se retrouvent totalement dépassés par les évènements. Le seul moyen de découvrir la vérité est de collaborer... Mais leur rencontre est-elle uniquement liée au hasard ? Crossover entre neuf fandoms différents : Magic Kaitō, Professeur Layton, Doctor Who... et bien d'autres.
1. Préface

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi, cher lecteur qui t'apprêtes à lire cette fiction.

Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un crossover d'un style assez inhabituel (et, comme la plupart se l'imaginent, d'un bien grand défi que je suis déterminée à mener jusqu'au bout, vu que j'ai le scénario quasi complet dans mon esprit et que j'y développe bien trop de théories foireuses pour que je le laisse tomber, naméoh o/), il est plus que certain que la majorité des personnes qui passeront par ici ne connaîtront pas la moitié des personnages qui feront partie de cette fiction. Et c'est en cela que ce "chapitre" a son mot à dire.

En effet, je ne saurais que vous conseiller de vous rendre sur la version Google Documents de la fiction, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil (pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est le seul lien hors ). En effet, cette version GD est ô combien plus complète, plus esthétique, et de plus elle rassemble non seulement la fiction, mais de plus de nombreuses informations complémentaires à propos de cette fiction : l'essentielle Foire Aux Questions, que vous pourrez nourrir des questions que vous posterez en review ; les Fiches des personnages, justement pour combler ces éventuelles lacunes que vous pourriez avoir vis-à-vis de certains personnages ou fandoms, qui sont aussitôt suivies d'un article spécial (qui ne sera débloqué qu'à la fin de la fiction, ou tout du moins lorsqu'elle sera suffisamment entamée), les Études des relations entre les personnages. Et pour les plus curieux, j'ai prévu une section "Making-Of", parce qu'un scénario aussi complexe ne s'est pas élaboré en un jour, loin de là. La preuve réside dans le fait que cette fiction soit une réécriture d'une ancienne version. Les Fiches, le Making-of et les Etudes des personnages sont disponibles dans l'onglet (tout en haut à gauche) "Menu Extra", tandis que la Foire aux questions et le reste sera disponible dans "Bonus" (à droite).

Viendront enfin deux articles qui, s'ils ne sont absolument pas nécessaires à la compréhension de la fiction, ne font qu'apporter un peu de rire en plus (si mon humour n'est pas pourri, ce qui est déjà à revérifier) avec tout d'abord les Scènes Coupées, rassemblant tout ce que vous ne lirez pas dans la fiction, et la petite Galerie d'images, qui rassemble dessins divers voire petites bandes-dessinées, généralement réalisées par moi-même sauf mention contraire.

Et puis je vais finir par un peu de pub, tiens, sur cette fiction, en vous balançant le synopsis. Allez hop. :o

_Tout a commencé avec un bruit._  
_Un bruit mécanique, indigne d'un être vivant, et qui pourtant donne l'impression de faire résonner dans ses nuances subtiles l'ensemble des plaintes douloureuses et insupportables de toutes les victimes de ces choses._  
_Ils sont nombreux à être impliqués dans une telle affaire. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : les meilleurs détectives de tous les temps se rassemblent pour faire face à une redoutable menace._  
_Ce qui les rassemble vers un but commun est un pur hasard ; comme si la Providence savait que le monde était perdu si jamais ils ne se rencontraient pas._  
_Enfin, on parle de la destruction du monde... Mais il s'agit plutôt de la destruction **des** mondes._  
_Ces détectives n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer dans des circonstances normales, ni eux ni toutes les personnes qui viendront les aider dans leur lourde tâche._

_Et pourtant, le hasard n'existe pas._

_**« Dieu ne joue pas aux dés. »**_  
_**— Albert Einstein —**_

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Puisse-t-elle répondre à vos attentes. Et par ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à commenter aussi, cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous existez. ^^'


	2. Initialisation

Bonjour à tous ! Bon, tout le monde n'était pas forcément alerté ici, mais suite à un changement radical du script de fond, j'ai été amenée à réécrire toute cette fiction ; l'ancienne version ne vous donnera de toute manière aucun indice quant au scénario de départ, qui est en réalité très proche de l'actuel (c'est juste qu'en fait, j'ai ajouté tellement d'éléments qui changeaient la trame et j'ai tellement complexifié l'affaire qu'en fait le déroulement n'a désormais rien à voir avec ce que j'avais imaginé au départ), et je vous dirai même que de tout ce que vous avez lu dessus, vous n'avez strictement _rien_ appris concernant ce que je vous réserve. Et j'inclus parfaitement toutes les révélations du chapitre VI dans le "rien", je peux vous l'assurer ; ceci représentait à peine 1% de ce que je vous prépare. 8D

Bref. Ce que vous allez lire ressemblera en grande partie à l'ancienne version, bien que réécrit (au moins en partie, vous verrez que vous avez déjà lu l'Initialisation qui a seulement vu ses trois dernières lignes de modifiées, rien de plus) et plus étoffé (supposez que les six chapitres seront censés en faire entre neuf et quatorze en fin de compte ; parce que je trouve que l'action allait beaucoup trop rapidement et qu'on n'avait pas eu le temps de bien s'attacher aux personnages et de tout bien comprendre. J'vous avais pas assez fait patauger dans la choucroute, quoi :p). Mais sachez que j'avais de toute manière besoin de réécrire cette fiction, car un dernier fandom a commencé à squatter avec un peu plus de retard que les autres : _Magic Kaitō_.

Enfin, je vais m'arrêter ici. Pour simplifier et ne pas avoir à vous faire gober de trop longs chapitres, j'ai décidé de les découper en plusieurs parties, donc il y aura en apparence plus de chapitres qui seront plus "courts". Cela me permettra d'ailleurs de poster plus souvent et pour vous d'avoir à éviter les pavés de trente pages... vu que le premier chapitre, à lui seul, dépasse déjà 25 pages alors que je n'en suis à peine qu'à 80% de sa rédaction. Donc bon, bon courage, je dirai, accrochez-vous bien car je balance du lourd. Mais vous verrez, ça en vaut la peine. 8D

* * *

_**Le Meilleur des mondes possibles  
****可能な世界の最高**_

* * *

**— Initialisation ********—**  
**Le Bruit de la ville**

* * *

**_« Tout est bruit pour qui a peur. »  
_**_— Sophocle —_

* * *

Bruit.

Un homme marche. Il a l'uniforme d'un avocat, bien qu'il ne soit pas en plein travail.  
Une femme est à ses côtés. Elle mâche un sandwich en faisant attention pour que ses mèches noires ne viennent pas entrer en contact avec son déjeuner. Il est midi.

Bruit.

La rue est calme. Les gens marchent, insouciants. Ils ne s'attendent à rien de particulier.  
Il fait beau. Mais le ciel n'est pas dégagé. C'est habituel. Donc cette journée n'aura rien de spécial. Il n'y a aucune raison.

Bruit.

L'homme lève le regard attentif, sorti de ses pensées. La femme cesse de mâcher, mais sa bouche est pleine.  
La foule accélère le pas. Les gens courent et font demi-tour. Ils vont tous dans la même direction. Ils fuient.

Bruit.

Quelque chose sort du coin de rue. Cela se rue sur les gens qui ne sont pas assez rapides. Ces gens deviennent noirs, puis partent en fumée. Ils ont été carbonisés. Cela les tue.

Bruit.

Ils courent. Mais c'est trop nombreux. Cela se divise et va dans toutes les directions. C'est un prédateur. Anthropophage.

Bruit.

Ils s'arrêtent. Cela les a cernés. De toutes parts. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, comme des amis terrifiés. La femme laisse tomber son hamburger. Elle ne le regarde même pas. Elle a encore sa bouchée, mais elle n'ose pas l'avaler. Ils sentent la mort arriver. Mais elle ne veut pas venir. Elle aime se faire attendre quand on a peur de souffrir et qu'on veut qu'elle vienne vite.

Bruit.

L'homme voit une lumière s'allumer depuis l'intérieur d'une de ses poches et en sort un petit pendentif. Il luit de toutes parts. Cela les protège. Mais cela les fait disparaître.

Silence.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

_À tous ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version,  
_

Je sais, vous avez déjà lu ce passage, certes avec les trois derniers paragraphes un peu différents, mais quand même, c'est quasiment un copié-collé de la première version. Et en plus ce prologue est plus court que l'ancien, qui lui était au moins divisé en plusieurs parties et faisait cinq pages à lui seul. Tss, la vilaine auteure meussante qui vous fait perdre votre temps à réécrire des trucs que vous avez déjà lus, et en vous laissant en plus baigner dans un des moments où vous réclamiez le plus la suite (quoique, j'avais eu la bonté de vous laisser le début de l'ancien chapitre VII pour vous éviter de vous mordre les doigts trop longtemps après un tel cliffhanger. Voyez à quel point je pense à v… NON, NE TAPEZ PAS, J'AI COMPRIS JE ME TAIS). Je suis très vilaine méchante pas belle, oui.  
M'enfin. Je vous l'avais dit, de toute manière, que le début ressemblerait énormément à l'ancienne version. Mais dès le premier chapitre (qui est actuellement en train d'être rédigé, un peu de patience), vous verrez des scènes qui n'étaient pas là dans l'ancienne version, et vous aurez même quelques révélations en avance par la suite. Déjà par la présence de Magic Kaitō, fandom totalement absent de la première version, je serai assez gentille pour vous révéler quelques petits indices plus ou moins visibles... Mais vous verrez bien. Gardez l'œil ouvert, et peut-être alors réussirez-vous à élaborer des théories aussi farfelues que les miennes. ;3


	3. Première Partie : Interaction forte

**Première Partie ~ Interaction forte**

_**« Les grands esprits se rencontrent comme les ânes à l'abreuvoir. »**_

_— Voltaire —_

* * *

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le hasard. Ou plutôt, ce qui se cache derrière le hasard.

Le hasard est mystérieux. Indéfinissable. Personne ne sait ce qui se cache derrière le hasard.

Le premier dictionnaire venu servira de cobaye à tous les incrédules ; mais généralement, la longueur même de la définition témoigne de la complexité de ce mot. Car ce mot, comme certains autres, est un hypocrite. Il cache de nombreuses facettes dont l'on ignore parfois même jusqu'à l'existence. Parfois, derrière le hasard se cache la plus prévisible des logiques. Ce hasard est manipulable à souhait, tant que l'on est celui qui l'a créé et qui le contrôle sans même que quiconque ne le sache ; ce hasard est le plus prévisible pour le manipulateur, le plus imprévisible et surprenant pour les manipulés.  
Le premier dictionnaire venu, donc, se démêlera avec ce mot capricieux comme il le peut :

**_hasard_**_ n. m.  
**I. 1. **Élément fortuit ; concours de circonstances inattendu et inexplicable. ⟹ **aléa**._

Il est toujours intéressant de constater que lorsqu'un mot devient un peu trop complexe, et que le dictionnaire ne parvient pas à le définir exactement, il préfère s'arrêter et rediriger le lecteur curieux vers un autre mot qui lui ressemble. Parfois, il jouera lui-même au plus malin : la définition du mot _être_ sera définie comme _exister_ ; et la définition du verbe _exister_ sera décrite comme _être_. Le dictionnaire est bien malicieux.  
Heureusement, notre cher dictionnaire aura ici préféré rester honnête et donner à _aléa_ une définition moins irrespectueuse : _Événement imprévisible_.  
Il est toutefois notable qu'il l'est moins avec l'adjectif _imprévisible_, qu'il traduira comme _Qui ne peut être prévu_. Mais passons, nous lui accorderons ce petit ressort prouvant qu'il s'accroche toujours aux synonymes du mot comme d'une planche de survie au lieu d'avouer son incapacité à être suffisamment complet concernant la définition de ces mots.

**_2. _**_littér. Risque. _Les hasards de la guerre.

Il semblerait que certains auteurs utiliseraient ce mot pour désigner un quelconque danger ; on pourrait en effet qualifier ces dangers comme _hasardeux_, comme l'est tout coup de théâtre, surprenant le lecteur ou le spectateur par une révélation ou une action imprévue et imprévisible. Mais de là à les _définir _comme le hasard même, il s'agit de jouer avec des mots qui ne semblent _a priori_ pas correspondre à une telle définition.

**_II. 1. _**_LE HASARD : cause attribuée à des événements apparemment inexplicables. _Les caprices du hasard. _⟹ **destin**,** fatalité**,** sort**._

Trois synonymes sont donnés, cette fois-ci, afin de parfaire l'étude que l'on veut faire de ce mot ; ces derniers sont tous synonymes, et pourtant... Tous trois sont connus pour définir une hypothétique _unicité_ de la ligne temporelle, et un futur _unique_, _précis_, _déjà écrit_ et qui est donc tout... sauf lié au _hasard_, ce fourbe mot qui se veut aussi libre et insaisissable qu'on le lui permet.

**_2. _**_AU HASARD loc. adv. : n'importe où ; n'importe comment. ◊ AU HASARD DE loc. prép. : selon les hasards (I, 1) de. ◊ À TOUT HASARD loc. adv. : en prévision de tout ce qui pourrait arriver. ◊ PAR HASARD loc. adv. **accidentellement**, **fortuitement**. ◊ _Comme par hasard _: comme si c'était un hasard._

_Comme si_ c'était un hasard. Ce qui signifie que _ce n'est pas_ un hasard. Il est amusant de voir à quel point la langue française peut jouer avec des mots approximatifs, qui deviennent sources d'ambiguïtés. Jusque dans un _dictionnaire_, censé élucider toute ambivalence de ce type.

**_3. _**_JEU DE HASARD, où le calcul, l'habileté n'ont aucune part (dés, loterie...)._

Encore une fois, le hasard semble perdre sa valeur. Le moindre mathématicien lisant ceci ne pourrait s'empêcher de relier cette dernière définition aux _probabilités_. Probabilités qui, justement par les calculs, permettent de définir le hasard par les différentes configurations possibles ainsi que leur probabilité d'apparition. Des observations plus poussées de l'expérience, dans le cas où nous sortons du domaine de la simple théorie, définiront les probabilités _expérimentales_, qui au fur et à mesure que leur précision s'accroissent, donnent de plus en plus raison à l'une des configurations qui devient, au final, de plus en plus _certaine_. En fonction de facteurs environnementaux tels que le vent éventuel, le poids de l'objet, sa forme, la manière dont il sera lancé, le dé devient en réalité l'objet de quelque chose de parfaitement définissable, puisque sa trajectoire peut parfaitement être calculée avec précision à partir du moment où tous ces éléments sont en main.

Mais le hasard, lui, reste indéfinissable. Il semble ne plus exister à partir du moment où tout peut être _prévisible_, à l'aide de calculs et de connaissances diverses. Alors pourquoi ce mot continue-t-il de sortir de nos bouches à tort et à travers, dans un monde où les mathématiques deviennent de plus en plus complexes et maîtrisées, et de plus en plus précises, jusqu'à atteindre cette fameuse _certitude_...

Peut-être parce que l'ignorance tend à imposer ce mot à tout ce qu'elle ne peut expliquer.

Tiens donc ? Nous revenons à la définition II. 1. du dictionnaire. Peut-être n'est-il pas si inutile que cela, après tout.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

À tous ceux qui me demanderont ce qu'est ce "chapitre", ce qu'il a à faire là, et si je suis vraiment sérieuse quand je remets soi-disant le dictionnaire à sa place en jouant sur les mots, je ne pourrai répondre beaucoup sans vous spoiler. Dites-vous juste que _non_, je ne pense pas forcément ce que j'ai écrit ci-dessus, en tout cas pas de façon radicale (j'ai jamais dit que le dictionnaire était une nullité extrême et se fichait de nous, nan mais oh) ; mais ces "thèses" présentes devraient vous éclairer sur le véritable déroulement de la première partie de cette fiction, et vous donner une petite longueur d'avance sur les personnages qui entreront en scène dès le chapitre qui va suivre. Prenez cela comme un indice qui ne sera éclairci qu'à l'aboutissement de cette partie elle-même...  
Enfin ; assez patienté. Je vais vous laisser lire la fiction que vous essayiez en vain de chercher dans tous ces chapitres inutiles depuis le début ; promis, l'histoire commence réellement dès que vous aurez cliqué sur le bouton blanc-gris à votre droite avec un petit "Next" d'écrit dessus. :p


	4. Chapitre I — Partie I

**— Chapitre I —**  
**_Alea jacta est_**

* * *

**« Dieu ne joue pas aux dés. »  
**— Albert Einstein —

* * *

**Londres — Angleterre  
4 Mars 1964**  
**09:42 PM**

Il y avait certaines situations qui avaient le don de lui faire tout oublier. Le thé en était un exemple parmi bien d'autres : véritable plaisir pour les papilles, il lui permettait de s'offrir une pause pour réfléchir à quoi bon lui semblait ; cela lui remettait les idées en place, et il ne se sentait que plus prêt à affronter ce qui lui serait imposé par la suite.  
La musique en était un autre. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un magnifique opéra en fin de soirée pour se détendre et oublier tous les petits tracas quotidiens, se laissant bercer par la voix sublime de son ancienne élève… Car oui, ce soir-là, il s'agissait de Janice Quatlane, désormais ô combien célèbre cantatrice, qui était sur scène. Il avait de quoi être fier d'elle, sa voix était aussi ravissante que son costume, et ses manières les plus délicates possibles s'accordaient avec les prouesses incroyables que ses cordes vocales accomplissaient en ce moment-même.

Toutefois, il sortit encore une fois de la poche de sa veste, discrètement, une petite enveloppe blanche et autrefois scellée par un peu de cire, qui avait déjà été consultée à plusieurs reprises. Il la dévisagea longuement, pensif.  
Il lui avait promis qu'il assisterait à sa représentation, et il s'agissait en effet d'un magnifique spectacle qu'il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde ; mais dès le lendemain, il partirait. Il avait déjà prévenu le doyen qu'une nouvelle affaire allait devoir l'occuper pendant quelques jours en Irlande, et tous les préparatifs pour son départ étaient prêts. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à prendre le ferry le lendemain.

Il s'agissait d'une affaire de disparitions de certains habitants d'un certain village au cœur des plaines irlandaises — où se trouvaient actuellement son apprenti et ses parents depuis un peu plus de trois mois, par ailleurs —, et ce de manière plus ou moins aléatoire. Il était dit que toutes les disparitions avaient lieu lorsque la victime se rendait dans la forêt non loin, mais nombres de gens qui s'y promenaient en revenaient sans une égratignure ; il pouvait s'agir jusque-là d'une simple affaire d'enlèvements, si un autre fait plus déroutant encore n'avait pas commencé dans le même temps.  
En effet, si des gens sans aucun lien entre eux disparaissaient sans laisser de traces, d'étranges créatures similaires à des poneys apparaissaient de même, à l'intérieur même de la forêt ; la majorité des habitants du village étant encore très ancrés dans les traditionnels contes et légendes des lieux, tous avaient lié les deux affaires en accusant tout naturellement ces équidés d'être à l'origine des kidnappings. Il était vrai que nombres de contes à propos de chevaux maléfiques existaient dans les plaines irlandaises, enlevant et noyant le plus souvent les imprudents qui avaient le malheur de les croiser… S'en était ainsi suivi une sorte de chasse aux "monstres" — car les quelques photographies qu'avait envoyées son jeune ami ne semblaient pas montrer de signes d'une quelconque agressivité de la part des suspects, bien au contraire — ; mais plus les paysans se hasardaient dans le bois, plus ils avaient de chances de ne pas revenir.  
En tous les cas, que ces étranges créatures sorties de nulle part fussent coupables ou non du phénomène, il se devait de mettre cette histoire au clair et de résoudre l'énigme que son apprenti lui avait soumise. Il semblait réellement s'agir de quelque chose de bien déroutant, et il comptait bien démêler le vrai du faux. Et pour cela, il lui fallait partir.

Il redirigea de nouveau son regard vers la vedette du spectacle. C'était la première fois qu'il allait enquêter en-dehors d'Angleterre, ou plutôt que le mystère qu'il allait tenter d'élucider n'avait rien à voir avec son pays natal. Son apprenti s'y trouvait depuis déjà près de trois mois, avec ses parents, donc il ne serait probablement pas plus dépaysé que d'ordinaire ; mais il eut un étrange pressentiment. Comme si cette histoire serait à la fois totalement différente des précédentes, à la fois redoutablement familière, par certains aspects. Mais il devait se tromper. Tout était désormais terminé. Il n'y avait pas moyen que le passé ne ressurgît une fois de plus. Il n'y avait pas de raison.  
Janice était vraiment radieuse dans son costume, et comme toujours sa voix était merveilleusement cristalline et claire, plongeant tout l'auditoire dans une sorte de rêverie drapée de ses vocalises toujours plus mélodieuses et époustouflantes. Il était vraiment soulagé de voir que depuis l'affaire qui l'avait concernée un an auparavant, tout était terminé ; la cantatrice Janice Quatlane était plus resplendissante que jamais. Parce que tout était terminé. Il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce fût.

Mais la scène fut brusquement remplie d'une intense lumière, comme provenant d'une explosion sans bruit. Dans l'incapacité de voir ce qui se passait, on ne put entendre que des bruits de pas forts et pressés. Il y eut un grand cri, et il tressaillit. La luminosité baissa progressivement mais rapidement, et alors tous purent voir la cantatrice se débattre des bras de quelques hommes armés. Il se leva alors, tonnant qu'on la relâchât immédiatement, mais il y avait trop de bruit, et il ne put être entendu que par les spectateurs alentours. Un des hommes qui étaient apparus de nulle part sortit alors de sa poche un mouchoir blanc qu'il plaqua contre le visage de la jeune femme, qui s'évanouit alors aussitôt. Puis tous s'éloignèrent vers le fond de la scène, et il y eut encore la même lumière intense.

Puis plus rien. L'explosion silencieuse s'apaisa doucement, et la scène était désormais vide. Une clameur horrifiée résonna unanimement dans la salle de concert, suivie d'un grand vacarme guidé par une panique générale.

Il se précipita aussitôt vers la scène, ordonnant au passage d'appeler la police à tous ceux qui semblaient assez peu choqués par le phénomène pour garder un esprit suffisamment lucide, et sonda rapidement les lieux du regard sans même prendre le temps de récupérer son souffle ; mais il ne vit rien, aucune trace de trappe, aucune marque d'un quelconque artifice. Il n'y avait même plus de trace des explosions qui semblaient avoir eu lieu. Comme si la lumière était venue d'elle-même, sans aucune bombe éclairante.  
Cela n'avait aucun sens. Personne n'avait rêvé, pourtant. Ou était-ce justement une illusion ? Non, il ne voyait aucune explication possible à ce qui venait de se produire. Cela s'était passé beaucoup trop rapidement pour que quiconque eût le temps de fuir discrètement de la scène. Ce n'était pas humainement possible. Et s'il y avait une quelconque astuce, il en aurait forcément trouvé quelque trace sur scène… mais contrairement à d'habitude, aucun indice ne se présenta à ses yeux, malgré les intenses recherches qu'il mena.

La police arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et il les laissa également mener leur propre enquête ; mais même leurs tests ne révélèrent rien qui pût retenir leur attention.

Le lendemain, accoudé à la rambarde du pont, tenant le rebord de son haut-de-forme pour éviter qu'il ne s'envolât à cause du fort vent marin, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Tout ne faisait que commencer.


	5. Chapitre I — Partie II

** Tōkyō — Japon  
2 Mars 1997  
02:21 PM**

« Pour la _dernière_ fois Hakuba, je — ne — suis — **_pas_** — le Kid ! »

Un jeune lycéen venait depuis quelques minutes d'accélérer furieusement la cadence de ses pas. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille s'agitaient en rythme à chacune de ses enjambées de plus en plus grandes et marquées tandis que son regard bleu marin d'une profondeur intense était fixé bien droit devant lui, comme pour s'assurer à chaque instant qu'il ne détournerait pas ses yeux de l'horizon, encore moins pour le retourner derrière lui, là où se situait donc probablement la personne à qui il venait de s'adresser.  
Une adolescente qui devait avoir son âge trottina pour le suivre afin d'essayer de le retenir, tout en gardant un œil derrière eux. Sa chevelure châtaine virevoltait à chacun de ses mouvements de tête d'un côté et de l'autre, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les hostilités et rassembler les deux amis.  
En effet, un troisième, métisse celui-ci, restait en arrière du groupe, semblant s'amuser sournoisement et hautainement de la réaction enfantine du jeune homme, qui n'était à son goût qu'une confirmation qu'il voyait juste. Tout en marchant calmement, mais suffisamment rapidement pour ne pas perdre le reste du groupe de vue, il passa gracieusement une main délicate dans ses courts cheveux bruns tirant vers le blond, formant de légères boucles.

« Bien, bien, puisque tu insistes. Nous verrons bien quand je l'aurai arrêté, de toute façon.  
- Peuh. Il ne se laissera jamais capturer, encore moins s'il s'agit de toi.  
- Tu me sembles bien confiant vis-à-vis des capacités du Kid… Peut-être qu'au moins, tu le connais de près, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kaito avait déjà le poing levé en lui ordonnant de se taire dans un grognement agacé, tandis qu'Aoko, horrifiée, allait s'apprêter à l'arrêter dans son geste.

Mais un grand cri les interrompit. Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Trop vite.

La foule commença, sans aucune raison apparente, à fuir en hurlant quelque chose qui semblait sortir d'une ruelle non loin. D'abord stupéfaits, les trois adolescents ne tardèrent cependant pas à comprendre la raison d'une telle agitation.

C'était gros, gras et informe. Cela n'avait l'apparence ni d'une machine, ni d'un être vivant. Cela émettait un bruit mécanique, indescriptible, qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre bruit habituel. Mais cela semblait porter comme de douloureuses plaintes au plus profond d'elles…

Comme les plaintes de tous ceux qui eurent le malheur d'être attrapés par ces choses. Car ils le virent parfaitement avec horreur. Ils ne le virent que trop bien.  
Au moindre contact physique avec ce qui venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision, toute personne tombait aussitôt en poussière de charbon, ou du moins quelque autre matière noirâtre qui y ressemblait.

Ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps avant de faire demi-tour, courant à en perdre haleine le long de l'avenue qui s'était vidée en un rien de temps. Mais ils n'eurent pas fait plus de cent pas qu'une intense lumière vint les englober et les aveugler pour un temps.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ce fut pour les écarquiller aussitôt. Ils tournèrent et retournèrent la tête en tous sens, mais l'ennemi mystérieux avait disparu.

Certes. Mais l'avenue elle aussi avait disparu.

Ils étaient dans une grande salle paraissant circulaire, blindée, particulièrement sombre. Seuls les bruits irréguliers de leurs respirations respectives assuraient à chacun que ses deux amis étaient là, à ses côtés. Une pâle lumière se trouvait au centre de la pièce, en hauteur, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Et ils n'eurent pas le temps de le vérifier.  
En effet, ils entendirent aussitôt un bruit de pas pressé qui s'approchait d'eux. Terrifiée, Aoko se serra contre la première silhouette venue, qu'elle supposait être Kaito.  
Une autre paire de jambes suivit aussitôt la première, cette fois-ci accompagnée de paroles dont le ton devait appartenir à une jeune femme :

« _Hey, Nick, what's going on here ?!_ »

Au vu de l'accent couplé à la langue anglaise qui avait été utilisée, Hakuba détermina aussitôt que cette personne ainsi probablement que le _"Nick"_ en question étaient deux Américains ; et que, de toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas plus idée qu'eux de ce qui se passait.  
Le métisse fronça les sourcils et s'avança devant ses deux amis, leur murmurant en japonais un _"Laissez-moi faire."_ confiant, et qui se voulait rassurant. Face à un tel ton, l'autre jeune homme se contenta toutefois de faire une moue renfrognée.

« Nous ne vous voulons pas plus de mal que vous, lança-t-il en anglais à l'adresse des étrangers. Mais comprenez notre méfiance… alors je vous demanderai de décliner votre identité, si vous voulez que nous puissions vous accorder un minimum de confiance. »

Il y eut un court silence, où la jeune femme sembla surprise d'entendre la voix d'un jeune adolescent, avec un vocabulaire anglais aussi riche et un accent britannique aussi soigné. Ce dernier entendit aussitôt en retour un homme qui devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans — probablement le dénommé _"Nick"_ — lui parler de même :

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Nous ne sommes que trois lycéens de mon côté. Quant au vôtre, que chacune des personnes qui vous accompagne, si vous êtes plus de deux, veuille bien décliner son identité. »

Kaito leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours des tournures de phrase aussi pédantes, pour demander au final bien peu de choses… Cela ne semblait pas s'améliorer avec le changement de langue, bien au contraire, puisqu'il voyait là un Hakuba en train de parler sa langue maternelle, avec donc toute l'aisance et l'éloquence dont il pouvait disposer.

Et c'était déjà peu supportable pour lui en japonais, cela devenait presque grotesque en anglais, à son goût du moins.

« On n'est que deux, avoua la jeune femme. Moi c'est Maya, et lui, c'est Nick.  
- _Phœnix Wright_, corrigea aussitôt le concerné. Enfin… je suppose que vous aussi, vous venez d'arriver ici sans savoir comment ni pourquoi ?  
- C'est aussi votre cas ? s'interposa soudainement Kaito, étonné.  
- C'est le Magatama qui a fait quelque chose de bizarre ! reprit la dénommée Maya. Il a brillé sans raison, et quand il s'est arrêté, on était là ! Vous avez un Magatama aussi, vous autres ? »

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel les trois lycéens parurent hésiter, mais au bout duquel ils furent bien obligés d'avouer qu'ils ignoraient totalement de quoi elle parlait, et que la réponse à cette question devait donc probablement être négative.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Hakuba, il est probable que quelque chose ici soit la cause de notre arrivée dans cette salle.  
- Tu parles de ce truc lumineux là-haut ? » proposa Aoko, qui s'était apparemment détendue légèrement plus depuis quelques instants.

Tous considérèrent avec intérêt l'objet qui semblait situé en hauteur, au centre de la salle, totalement invisible de par sa position trop élevée pour être visible, et de par l'obscurité quasi-totale de la salle.

« Ce n'est pas impossible, déclara l'Américain en saisissant son menton de sa main gauche tout en fronçant les sourcils. Mais si on pouvait déjà savoir ce que c'est, on serait fixés. »

Kaito, lui, n'hésita pas. Il tâta ce qui semblait être un piédestal central par endroits, puis recula un peu et, ayant pris de l'élan, se jeta dessus pour l'escalader habilement. En quelques secondes, il était parvenu à se servir de quelques rares appuis détectés malgré l'obscurité afin de grimper les quelque deux mètres cinquante que représentait cet obstacle, s'accoudant déjà sur le rebord afin de se retrouver face à la faible lumière artificielle.

Bien que surpris au départ, les autres ne pensèrent pas réellement à le contester ; saisie par la curiosité, Maya lui demanda de leur détailler ce qu'il voyait, question à laquelle toutefois le jeune Japonais sembla ne pas prêter attention au départ.

Assurément, ce qu'il avait face à lui n'était pas banal. Cela ressemblait à une grande épée, très ancienne et pourtant en très bon état de conservation… il n'était pas spécialiste en archéologie et ne pouvait donc rattacher cette relique à une quelconque civilisation, mais il lui semblait évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une œuvre récente ; cela devait avoir plusieurs milliers d'années, au moins.

« On dirait qu'on a atterri dans un entrepôt de musée, suggéra-t-il finalement. Je vois pas où on pourrait voir une arme antique ailleurs que dans un musée. Mais après… »

Il jeta de rapides regards autour de lui, profitant de sa hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kaito ? s'impatienta Aoko. Tu voulais continuer ?  
- Ouais, c'est ça le problème. Si on était vraiment dans un musée, il y aurait probablement d'autres reliques autour de nous, ailleurs. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'a installée aussi haut. C'est juste une épée, après tout…  
- Elle a forcément quelque chose, trancha aussitôt le métisse d'un ton grave. On dirait que nous sommes dans une sorte de chambre froide. Si elle est dans de telles conditions et qu'il y a un coffre pour elle seule, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose de particulier. »

L'adolescent esquissa une petite moue renfrognée tandis qu'il la détaillait du regard de long en large.

« Ben à part le fait qu'elle a l'air en or et que c'est ça qui brille en bleu… Je dirais que ce qu'elle a d'étrange est justement ça ; l'or est beaucoup trop malléable pour que ça puisse être utilisé pour forger une arme, et je vois bien que ce n'est pas de l'or, mais… c'est bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à savoir en quoi elle est faite. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle brille toute seule… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous expliquer comment ça aurait pu nous faire venir. »

En bas, Phœnix Wright ne semblait visiblement pas convaincu.

« Vous pensez quand même pas que c'est une épée qui nous a amenés ici…  
- Pourquoi pas, Nick ? trancha aussitôt son amie. Le Magatama a réagi, alors pourquoi— »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Une autre lumière, blanche cette fois-ci, s'alluma et s'intensifia soudainement, éblouissant et enveloppant les personnes présentes sur les lieux, les immobilisant par la surprise, tandis qu'une brusque alarme se déclencha dans le même temps.

Tous se tournèrent vers le lycéen, toujours en haut, comme s'il en était la cause. Celui-ci se défendit aussitôt en rétorquant qu'il l'avait juste effleurée pour essayer de savoir en quoi elle était faite, mais qu'apparemment il n'avait pas prêté attention à des détecteurs, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas repérés. Comment l'alarme avait-elle pu se déclencher ? Les caméras étaient normalement visibles, il les aurait remarquées aussitôt s'il y en avait dans la salle ; si des détecteurs se trouvaient autour de l'épée, ils auraient dû réagir dès qu'il avait touché au rebord du support de la relique, non lorsqu'il l'avait touchée elle-même… Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une technologie à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais été confronté, lui qui était pourtant particulièrement connaisseur dans le domaine pour avoir affronté et déjoué de nombreux pièges dans ce genre… Cela l'inquiéta mais, en même temps, lui suggéra une certaine fascination. On avait réussi à le piéger, pour la toute première fois.

Presque aussitôt parvinrent des hommes et femmes en uniforme, armés, qui les encerclèrent en quelques secondes. Maintenus en joue de tous côtés comme s'ils étaient de dangereux criminels, les concernés ne surent que faire ni que dire pendant un instant, se contentant de lever timidement les mains comme il leur était probablement demandé implicitement ; Kaito se vit obligé de redescendre, vivement encouragé par les quelques armes à feu qui le visaient depuis le sol.

Hakuba ne perda toutefois pas son sang-froid, prenant au contraire rapidement une attitude aussi assurée qu'à son habitude. Il n'osa pas s'avancer, mais s'adressa à celui qui lui semblait être le chef du groupe en tentant de les raisonner et de montrer qu'ils étaient inoffensifs ; mais il n'eut pas fini de parler qu'un agent s'était approché de lui et l'avait aussitôt menotté, le laissant dans sa surprise. D'autres militaires non armés se précipitèrent alors sur tous les autres intrus pour les maîtriser, commençant de leur passer d'étranges menottes particulièrement lourdes, semblant dotées d'un arsenal électronique. Malgré leurs protestations, ils furent contraints de se laisser conduire à travers les longs couloirs d'un bâtiment étrange, certainement souterrain au vu de l'absence totale de fenêtres.

Aoko, malgré son tempérament qui l'aurait habituellement poussée à se défendre plus ou moins activement, était totalement tétanisée cette fois par les armes qui l'entouraient. D'abord ces créatures tueuses et mystérieuses, puis l'arrivée dans cet endroit inquiétant, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait menottée et escortée par des agents armés comme si elle représentait une grande menace. Tout cela commençait à faire un peu trop à son goût, en moins d'une vingtaine de minutes. Ne tenant plus, elle se serra du mieux qu'elle put contre son ami — qui lui pesta, mais peu lui importait sur le moment, elle n'avait pas le cœur de le lui reprocher —, comme si cela pouvait calmer son angoisse désormais croissante.

Elle poussa un long soupir tendu, regardant aux alentours. Où avaient-ils bien pu arriver ?


	6. Chapitre I — Partie III

**Paris — France  
12 Mai 2013**  
**11:17 AM**

Le ciel gronda encore. Les nuages se rassemblaient et s'obscurcissaient à vue d'œil, formant comme un dôme sombre et duveteux sur la ville. Quelques instants plus tard, une pluie fine se déversa dans un rideau soyeux et léger, qui ricochait sur les pavés dans des tonalités aiguës et harmonieuses. Les passants avaient vu cette petite averse venir, aussi étaient-ils pour la plupart rentrés chez eux dès les premiers avertissements du ciel tonnant ; les autres, qui n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour se trouver un abri, se contentaient désormais d'attendre sous les stores des boutiques, sous les arrêts de bus couverts, ou dans n'importe quel endroit qui pouvait les protéger de cette ondée imprévue, et qui s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes.

Abrités par l'échoppe d'un fleuriste, deux adolescents patientaient ainsi, regardant cette menaçante voûte noire et tonnante. Le premier, un jeune étudiant aux cheveux roux légèrement en bataille, essuyait nonchalamment ses lunettes pour en ôter les quelques gouttes tombées dessus. Son amie, juste à ses côtés, jetait désormais un regard soucieux vers le filet d'eau qui se déversait avec frénésie sur le sol, désormais si mouillé que le ciel pouvait se refléter dans chaque petit pavé de la petite ruelle ; tandis qu'elle étreignait son étui à violon contre sa poitrine, ses yeux d'un bleu azur intense semblaient suivre du regard chaque goutte translucide qui se jetait contre le sol.

Un petit couinement retentit entre eux deux, à leurs pieds ; un petit chien au poil blanc et court venait de se coucher sur le sol sec, posant sa tête lassée sur ses deux pattes avant et poussant un long soupir. À tous les coups, dès qu'ils rentreraient, il aurait encore droit à un bon bain.

L'adolescente fit virevolter ses cheveux blonds d'un petit mouvement de tête pour écarter certaines mèches qui étaient tombées devant son visage, avant que sa main droite ne vînt parfaire le travail. S'étant libéré cette main, elle s'en servit aussitôt pour rehausser légèrement sa manche gauche, ce qui lui permit de regarder sa montre. Elle se pinça alors imperceptiblement la lèvre d'inquiétude, tournant un regard perdu vers son ami.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de se calmer, Raphaël… souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix douce, mais anxieuse. Et avec la répétition qui commence dans moins de dix minutes, nous allons être en retard… »

Le concerné remit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda le ciel couvert d'un œil agacé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis soupira. Sans se retourner vers elle, gardant son regard imperturbablement vers les nuages, il lança soudainement :

« Le conservatoire est encore loin ?  
- Pas du tout, nous y sommes presque. Encore à peine deux minutes de marche et nous y étions… C'est bête, hein ?  
- En courant, ça doit bien faire moins d'une minute. »

Elle sursauta légèrement, lâchant une petite interjection de surprise en se tournant vers lui ; mais l'étudiant avait esquissé un sourire de défi qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

En retour, elle acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête, reprenant confiance. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne seraient pas trop mouillés ; et puis il s'agissait d'une simple répétition après tout, pas d'un véritable concert. La tenue importait peu pour cette fois. Et ce n'était pas comme si cela serait de leur faute.

Le jeune homme lui saisit doucement mais fermement le poignet, toujours avec ce même sourire aux lèvres.

« Marie, Fondue, vous êtes prêts ? »

Tous trois s'élancèrent soudainement sous l'averse en réponse à des paroles dont le ton annonçait pourtant une plaisanterie, prenant en fin de compte cet imprévu comme un simple jeu. Ils riaient innocemment tandis que leurs pas résonnaient contre le sol, contrastant avec l'orchestre des fines gouttelettes qui tombaient autour d'eux.

Pourtant, la plaisanterie ne dura pas.

Une grande lumière éclata. Le rouquin eut cru qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un éclair particulièrement proche et fort si le tonnerre avait suivi quelques secondes plus tard, mais il n'en fut rien. Ayant lâché le poignet de son amie pour pouvoir courir plus rapidement, seul le cri qu'il entendit l'avertit que quelque chose était réellement en train de se passer. C'était elle, il en était certain. Et en effet, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que trois individus la retenaient et semblaient vouloir l'emmener quelque part, malgré ses tentatives pour leur résister.

Tandis que Fondue aboyait comme jamais, son maître se précipita vers eux pour la libérer ; mais un des deux hommes affairés à maintenir la jeune Parisienne changea alors de cible, s'attaquant à lui et l'immobilisant sans aucune difficulté grâce au bout d'un canon qu'il planta soudainement dans son cou. Bien que ne semblant pas prêt à tirer, cela eut l'effet d'un anesthésiant sur le jeune garçon, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que l'agent n'avait même pas ôté la sécurité de son arme. Bien que continuant de rager, il n'osait désormais plus opposer de véritable résistance, du moins sur le moment.

Le dernier membre du groupe mystérieux, une femme, qui s'était maintenue relativement calme et en retrait jusqu'alors, venait de s'approcher de Marie et avait plaqué contre son visage un mouchoir blanc, ce qui eut pour effet de l'endormir au bout de quelques secondes ; n'ayant plus aucune résistance, l'homme qui la retenait la porta alors de ses deux bras, tandis que l'agente s'était saisie de l'instrument auquel la jeune violoniste tenait tant.

Il était désormais réellement hors de question de laisser faire cela sans rien dire. Raphaël avait toujours ce canon de revolver dans le cou, mais s'il se montrait suffisamment rapide et habile, il pourrait au moins essayer de s'en défaire.

Profitant de la pluie désormais ruisselante sur des pavés qui étaient déjà réputés glissants, l'adolescent feignit de déraper sur l'un d'eux et glissa en avant, s'étant cambré en arrière pour éviter plus facilement encore l'étreinte de l'homme. Ayant aussitôt retrouvé l'équilibre, il n'eut aucun mal à se retourner et faire face à son agresseur, et il lui lança aussitôt un grand coup de pied ayant pour objectif de lui faire lâcher son arme en l'envoyant au loin ; mais à sa grande surprise, l'agent n'eut aucun mal à contrer cette attaque et fit preuve à son tour de sa grande habileté, évitant ce coup d'un simple geste rapide et imperceptible, mais bien présent.

L'adolescent constata alors un peu trop tard qu'il avait visiblement sous-estimé son adversaire, et la même propriété du sol qu'il avait utilisée pour s'échapper se retourna cette fois-ci contre lui, le faisant déraper sur un pavé de manière cette fois-ci bien moins contrôlée. L'effet de surprise l'empêcha de retrouver son équilibre à temps, et il tomba douloureusement au sol. Assommé sur le coup, il fut incapable de se relever pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

L'agent s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever, le maintenant cette fois-ci bien plus fermement encore ; le jeune rouquin n'avait plus la force de lui résister, encore étourdi par le violent choc. Il se tourna alors vers ses camarades et leur lança quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas, mais qui ressemblait à une question au vu de l'intonation. Les deux autres se regardèrent rapidement, puis la femme prit un air sérieux et lui répondit ce qui s'avéra être très certainement un ordre. Puis tous les cinq entrèrent dans la ruelle, suivis de près par Fondue qui aboyait comme un fou.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?! »

Le jeune roux voulait hurler toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit d'un ton énervé, mais la douleur encore présente l'avait réduit à murmurer d'une voix faible et brisée, tandis que ses lunettes avaient glissé le long de son nez sur au moins un centimètre et demi à cause de ses tentatives vaines de se libérer.

Celui qui le maintenait était très calme, à l'air triste. Déçu. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire de mal à qui que ce fût, alors pourquoi faisait-il ça ?! Et ses aptitudes en combat l'avaient réellement stupéfié. Il avait été capable d'anticiper ses mouvements et de les contrer sans aucune difficulté, lui qui parvenait pourtant aisément à leurrer toutes les troupes de police réunies… Qui était-il ? Qui étaient ces hommes, et que voulaient-ils ?

« Désolé… »

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait qu'une vive lumière l'aveugla soudainement.

Fondue s'arrêta soudainement, stoppé par ce qu'il crut être un puissant éclair qui s'était fracassé sur le sol juste devant lui, sans aucun bruit toutefois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il constata que la ruelle était désormais vide. Hurlant à la mort, le petit chien ne prêtait plus attention à l'eau froide qui continuait de ruisseler et d'entremêler les poils de ses membres frêles et tremblants.

Il couinera encore longtemps, assis sur le sol trempé face à l'endroit où son maître et son amie avaient disparu sans laisser de traces. Peu lui importait d'être mouillé, désormais.

Son maître ne sera pas là pour lui donner de bain.


	7. Chapitre I — Partie IV

**Inglewood — Irlande  
7 Mars 1964  
03:14 PM**

« Professeur ! Vous avez vraiment fait vite ! »

Un jeune adolescent venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa demeure avec précipitation, partant aussitôt en courant vers la voiture de son père qui venait d'arriver, laissant déjà en sortir un homme portant un haut-de-forme ainsi qu'une mystérieuse jeune fille. Il était inutile de préciser que le fait de retrouver son mentor devait être particulièrement réjouissant pour le petit apprenti… Tiens, l'herbe était beaucoup plus sombre de ce côté-ci, signe qu'elle était plus fraîche qu'ailleurs. Il valait mieux éviter de se cacher dans les parcelles trop sèches, on risquerait de se faire découvrir au moindre bruit de pas dans un coin comme celui-ci. Les forêts étaient à la fois une bonne cachette, à la fois un excellent moyen de repérer les gens au moindre mouvement de leur part. C'était un meilleur point d'observation, de plus.

Ils ne regardaient pas la forêt qui était à une bonne trentaine de pieds d'eux. Après tout, ils étaient en pleines retrouvailles, ils ne se laisseraient pas distraire par autre chose que leur propre conversation, trop joyeux pour se douter de quoi que ce fût. De toute manière, il aurait été dommage de jouer les trouble-fête à ce moment précis, ils semblaient tellement heureux d'enfin se retrouver… Une coccinelle remontait le long d'un petit brin d'herbe, s'agrippant autant qu'elle le pouvait à son support avant de prendre son envol. Elle semblait si petite et fragile, peinant à affronter le vent naturellement puissant d'Irlande. Mais elle était libre de voleter gaiement là où elle le voulait, elle…

Il y eut un grondement. La voiture venait de redémarrer. Monsieur Triton allait la garer à l'arrière de la maison. Elle était tout à fait charmante, par ailleurs, se fondant parfaitement dans le paysage campagnard environnant. Cela donnait dès l'extérieur une jolie atmosphère apaisante et paisible… Assurément, connaissant les propriétaires, l'intérieur devait être irréprochable et largement à la hauteur de ce qu'offrait cette façade qui, bien que certainement âgée d'au moins trente ans, avait très probablement été remise à neuf très récemment. Elle ressemblait un peu à leur demeure de Misthallery, à bien y réfléchir… mais la forêt ici était beaucoup plus dense.

Les Londoniens rentrèrent tous dans la demeure, invités par Luke. Il était toujours aussi excité, cela faisait plaisir à voir… Il y avait des gens qui donnaient l'impression de ne jamais changer, malgré les années qui passaient.

Un soupir nostalgique se fit entendre. L'odeur du thé qui allait leur être offert était presque perceptible… dire que si cela s'était passé ne serait-ce que quelques années auparavant, ce ne serait pas seulement l'odeur, mais également la vue de cette superbe porcelaine blanche et brûlante, la douce fumée dansante au-dessus d'un breuvage ayant le don d'apaiser aussitôt les lèvres qui avaient la chance de s'en approcher… Mais non. Plus cette fois.

Des bottes noires jonglèrent puérilement avec les hautes herbes entremêlées, comme jaloux de ne pouvoir participer à ce petit rassemblement. Mais on ne s'inviterait pas ainsi, encore moins après ce qui était arrivé…

D'autre part, que pouvait-on faire d'autre ? Le professeur avait reçu une lettre. Au vu de son air tourmenté et plongé dans le vide, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle affaire, cela se sentait. Et voilà qu'il avait été jusqu'à se rendre dans un petit village irlandais totalement perdu au beau milieu de la forêt… À tous les coups, ce mystère en question concernait cet endroit. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique…

Alors, qu'avait donc de spécial cet endroit ? Elle pourrait bien mener sa propre petite enquête de son côté, en éclaireur… Elle n'allait pas les déranger, non… Elle était juste curieuse… Et son goût pour l'aventure l'avait reprise, après tout ce temps. Même si elle ne pouvait plus enquêter à ses côtés.

Ses pas firent craquer quelques feuilles mortes éparpillées çà et là au sol, tandis qu'elle marchait insoucieusement à l'affût d'un quelconque détail anormal, son appareil photographique déjà tout prêt. Nerveuse, son index droit faisait nonchalamment tourner la molette de la pellicule, bien que déjà bloquée sur sa première position car présentant un film complètement vide pour le moment. Son regard changeait de côté encore et encore, sondant les alentours comme l'eut fait un prédateur en recherche de sa prochaine proie.

Puis soudainement, elle parut trébucher, tandis qu'une intense lumière l'entoura. Il lui sembla qu'elle tombait en avant, mais elle ne sentait pas encore le sol arriver. Dans la panique, elle lâcha son appareil et le perdit rapidement de vue.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Les retrouvailles furent particulièrement chaleureuses, tous se retrouvant dans le salon autour de bonnes tasses de thé que Brenda avait préparées par avance ; aussitôt charmés par l'agréable atmosphère environnante, mêlant l'odeur naturellement apaisante du thé, le confort évident qu'offrait la demeure, la douce lumière d'un soleil irlandais lointain et brumeux, mais qui se reflétait dans des dégradés tamisés au travers des rideaux à demi tirés, les Londoniens en eurent presque oublié la véritable raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient sur les lieux. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importait les Triton et leurs amis était simplement ce moment convivial, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus été en mesure de se voir depuis que Clark avait été muté à l'étranger quelques mois auparavant, obligeant sa famille à déménager à ses côtés. Les petits biscuits au centre du cercle disparaissaient lentement au fur et à mesure que la discussion progressait, toujours aussi agréable et joyeuse ; l'archéologue n'hésita pas par ailleurs à louer la sensation de luxe et de propreté qui ressortait de la charmante petite résidence, en dépit de sa situation en pleine campagne irlandaise. D'un certain côté par ailleurs, les bois environnants donnaient un certain charme à la vieille bâtisse qui avait, à l'intérieur, repris un bon coup de neuf grâce à ses nouveaux locataires.

« L'avantage de la campagne, récitait calmement et fièrement le père, est en effet le calme et la tranquillité ; ça change de Londres, on peut dire. Dublin n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de miles, mais le village d'ici est resté tellement ancré dans les traditions qu'on se croirait à l'autre bout du monde… »

La fin de sa phrase s'était toutefois légèrement assombrie, ce que tous remarquèrent plus ou moins. La jeune adolescente lui demanda innocemment ce qui se passait, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'accroître la tension qui était subitement apparue. Les deux hommes virent leurs traits se raidir légèrement, tandis que Clark s'adossait à son fauteuil en baissant le regard et croisant les bras.

« Flora, prononça gravement le professeur au bout de quelques instants. Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr, mais…  
- Les disparitions se sont raréfiées ces temps-ci, mais il y en a toujours, expliqua le maître de maison. Les poneys ont arrêté d'apparaître pour le moment, mais les chasseurs des alentours sont toujours à leur recherche. La question, maintenant, est de savoir ce qui se passe exactement, et si jamais cela s'arrêtera un jour. Nous ne pourrons pas continuer ainsi indéfiniment… »

Cette dernière remarque ôta un petit soubresaut discret de la part de son camarade d'université, qui se retint au dernier moment alors qu'il allait boire une gorgée de thé de plus. Visiblement, un détail venait de l'intriguer tout particulièrement ; mais contrairement à ce qui pouvait être attendu, le professeur Layton s'était soudainement radouci au lieu de prendre une attitude particulièrement sérieuse.

« Donc ce n'était pas une erreur… » marmonna-t-il finalement avec un petit sourire indéchiffrable.

Une vague de surprise curieuse traversa la salle jusqu'à la personne qui avait déclenché une telle réaction chez son ami.

Clark se redressa tranquillement et haussa les épaules en retenant un petit rire amusé, toujours les bras croisés.

« J'étais sûr que tu l'aurais remarquée tout de suite. La tasse en trop ?  
- Exactement. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette maison, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous aviez prévu de faire venir cet invité spécial avec nous une fois que vous nous auriez expliqué.  
- Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, Hershel… » répliqua Brenda, sans toutefois montrer une quelconque nuance de véritable surprise.

Le père s'était pris à rire franchement, sans toutefois laisser éclater réellement cette soudaine hilarité. Pour se justifier, il rétorqua fièrement qu'il commençait à le connaître, à force. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas faire remarquer à sa femme que la tasse pour leur invité surprise était déjà là, _juste pour tester s'il la remarquerait_.

Luke, lui, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, peinant à croire que son mentor avait en réalité soupçonné cela dès qu'il était arrivé dans la pièce. Visiblement, s'il voulait atteindre son niveau, il lui restait encore à apprendre…

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, s'interposa soudainement Flora. Que se passe-t-il exactement ? De quel invité surprise parlez-vous ?  
- Bonne idée, lança Clark d'un ton plaisantin. Hershel, puisque tu es aussi bien parti, tu peux bien expliquer ce qui se passe d'après toi. »

L'archéologue retrouvait bien le caractère moqueur et jovial de son ancien camarade d'université ; mais il sentit que ce petit jeu cachait quelque chose.

« Cette fameuse personne te l'a demandé et se trouve juste de l'autre côté de cette porte à nous écouter, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit en réalité d'une sorte de test ?  
- Haha, pas mal, pas mal ! se réjouit l'homme en passant sa main dans sa barbe, l'air toujours aussi insouciant et pris dans ce jeu de devinettes. Mais encore ? »

Le gentleman se leva tranquillement de son siège, croisant les bras et se mettant à marcher lentement, réfléchissant tout haut comme il en avait l'habitude. Visiblement, bien que conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de réellement important, il se prêtait au jeu avec plus ou moins d'entrain, ses amis s'amusant de le voir dans une telle posture sans qu'il y eût de réel enjeu cette fois-ci.

« Je suppose qu'il y a une raison au fait que cet invité ne se soit pas dévoilé même une fois en partie démasqué, récita-t-il sereinement tout en faisant les cent pas d'un pas calme et lent. C'est certainement en partie dû à sa volonté de me faire participer à ce petit jeu de déduction, mais ce n'est sûrement pas la seule raison… Non, il s'agit de quelqu'un que vous avez pris l'habitude de cacher depuis que vous l'avez rencontré, et qui se voit obligé de l'être depuis le début de cette affaire… affaire à laquelle il est tout particulièrement lié, par ailleurs… beaucoup plus que nous… Après tout, ne serait-il pas lui-même recherché par tout le voisinage s'il se montrait au grand jour ? »

L'archéologue venait de refermer sa main sur la poignée de la porte de laquelle il n'avait cessé de s'approcher depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il tourna adroitement le mécanisme et tira lentement le portail de bois vers lui, dévoilant une jeune pouliche à robe mauve. Cette dernière eut un rapide mouvement de recul embarrassé, mais se reprit rapidement et esquissa un léger sourire gêné.

« Alors là… murmura-t-elle timidement. Luke m'avait dit que vous étiez fort, mais je voulais quand même le voir par moi-même… Mais là, je dois avouer que je suis bluffée, vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

Cette fois-ci, l'homme au haut-de-forme parut légèrement surpris. Flora, elle, ne voulut pas montrer sa crainte, mais elle s'était malgré tout timidement réfugiée derrière le petit apprenti en rougissant.

Le détective rajusta son couvre-chef d'un air troublé, esquissant un léger sourire nerveux.

« Allons, je n'ai pas pu tout deviner non plus. Je ne m'étais pas figuré que vous parliez réellement, encore moins en anglais, avoua-t-il modestement  
- Et comment imaginiez-vous que j'aurais pu communiquer avec les Triton, dans ce cas ? Ça ne vous semblait pas évident ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris.  
- Je sais que Luke a la capacité de parler aux animaux ; c'est ce à quoi j'avais aussitôt pensé, à vrai dire… »

Quoiqu'il en fût, Clark se releva finalement et invita chacun à revenir autour de la table, affirmant que si la conversation s'éternisait ainsi, le thé allait finir par refroidir. Tandis que le professeur s'était rassis, il put détailler avec plus de précision la créature qu'il venait de découvrir : une belle crinière indigo portant quelques crins ici et là dans des tons plus rose fushia, particulièrement bien entretenue, signe d'un soin minutieux et régulier ; une belle robe mauve et lisse, au poil court ; de grands yeux rayonnants… mais ce qu'il remarqua avec plus de surprise fut l'unique corne torsadée qu'elle portait au beau milieu de son front, ainsi qu'une étoile rose à six branches qui figurait sur son flanc, entourée de quelques autres plus petites et blanches. Était-ce un tatouage ?

Par ailleurs, il constata que des soins avaient dû être appliqués à sa patte antérieure gauche, qui visiblement avait été blessée d'une quelconque manière.

« Je m'appelle Twilight Sparkle, annonça finalement la concernée une fois assise face à la table, à ses côtés. J'avais constaté il y a quelques jours que le phénomène inverse avait lieu dans l'Everfree Forest, la forêt qui borde mon village, et j'ai voulu mener mon enquête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.  
- Et vous êtes arrivée ici, déduisit-il naturellement.  
- Et je suis arrivée ici. Je cherche toujours à comprendre le mécanisme qui a été mis en route, mais il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose que je connais. Quoiqu'il en soit, alors que je venais de me retrouver au beau milieu de cette forêt, j'ai croisé Luke par hasard.  
- Elle était tombée dans un piège, se justifia aussitôt se dernier. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner là ! »

Ce qui expliquait donc ce fameux bandage autour de sa patte. Un mystère de résolu, déjà.

Voyant que l'adolescent, semblant pris par une certaine culpabilité, cherchait à éviter de mentionner la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans la forêt alors même qu'il savait le risque qu'il y encourrait, son mentor lui fit signe de se taire et de reprendre son calme. Son attitude sereine étonna sérieusement son apprenti, lui qui s'était attendu à une réaction toute autre ; même Flora semblait déjà avoir oublié sa frayeur première, s'étant déjà détendue et paraissant presque rassurée de rencontrer un de ces poneys, ayant bien obtenu la preuve qu'ils étaient inoffensifs.

Reprenant soudainement la discussion en changeant de sujet, le gentleman montra que ce qui l'importait pour le moment était d'en apprendre le plus possible sur la licorne et ses origines. Piqué par la curiosité, il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui poser le plus de questions possibles sur tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre à son propos. Elle connaissait très certainement des éléments qu'il ignorait, et qui leur seraient utiles pour l'affaire.

« Vous parliez d'un village… commença-t-il.  
- Ponyville, coupa-t-elle aussitôt, ayant bien compris son intention d'en apprendre le plus possible. C'est une petite ville de province juste au sud de Canterlot… la capitale d'Equestria. »

Le Londonien plissa les yeux, enfouissant son menton dans sa main droite d'un air de plus en plus intrigué.

« Equestria… répéta-t-il.  
- Là d'où je viens. C'est un peu comme ici, sauf que tous les habitants sont des poneys. »

Ce qui confirmait l'évidence même ; ces créatures provenaient toutes du même endroit, endroit qui se trouvait quelque part… Mais où ? Pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils jamais découvert jusqu'alors, et quel était le rapport avec ces histoires d'enlèvements ?

« Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez actuellement ?  
- Inglewood, en Irlande. C'est ce que Luke et ses parents m'ont dit.  
- Et sauriez-vous situer Equestria par rapport à cet endroit ?  
- Absolument pas. J'ignorais totalement que cette région existait. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai lu, des cartes et des livres de géographie. Je suis aussi perplexe que vous. »

Vraiment, cela devenait de plus en plus fascinant.

Tous deux semblaient avoir totalement oublié la présence des quatre autres personnes qui les écoutaient immobiles, sans rien dire, autour d'eux ; comme si s'interposer dans leurs réflexions était un véritable crime.

« Comment décririez-vous ce qui s'est passé, lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvée ici ?  
- Eh bien… Tout ce que je pourrais dire serait parler d'une grande lumière blanche. Je ne pourrais rien dire de… »

Silence. La jeune ponette s'était soudainement interrompue, regardant l'homme dans le blanc des yeux.

Ce dernier avait extrêmement blêmi, s'étant soudainement raidi.

Très lentement, sans rien dire, sa mine s'assombrit tandis qu'il baissait gravement sa tête, son haut-de-forme masquant totalement ses yeux.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose…? » demanda timidement Flora.

Le professeur se releva lentement en s'excusant, puis s'éloigna quelque peu du groupe. Marcher l'aidait à réfléchir et à bien remettre ses idées en place.

« Une lumière blanche… répéta-t-il finalement. Dites-moi, était-elle particulièrement forte ?  
- Aveuglante. Je ne pouvais plus rien voir, et c'était comme si le sol avait disparu pendant un instant. Mais cette lumière…  
- Avez-vous entendu du bruit ?  
- Absolument aucun, c'est justement ça qui me trouble le plus. La magie n'est jamais silencieuse, surtout s'il s'agit d'un sort aussi puissant… Donc ce n'était pas de la magie… Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être, alors ? »

Sa question demeura en suspens dans un grand silence. Elle constata finalement que depuis le mot "magie", qu'elle avait même répété à plusieurs reprises, elle avait récupéré deux regards abasourdis et trois regards désapprobateurs.

« Oh, euh… Haha. C'est vrai que j'ai oublié que vous ne connaissiez pas la magie, ici… Toutes les licornes peuvent faire de la magie. C'est très pratique.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'archéologue. Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez, actuellement… »

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase, la corne de Twilight s'était mise à briller d'une petite lueur mauve avant que sa tasse de thé ne s'élevât d'elle-même, entourée d'un petit halo de la même couleur, commençant alors de léviter. Un petit bruit léger et indescriptible, mais qui eut été aisément reconnaissable, avait alors retenti dès que la lumière était apparue, et s'était légèrement tu tandis que la petite tasse de porcelaine continuait de voleter toute seule.

Flora n'avait cette fois pas pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit cri de surprise, se cramponnant au bras du professeur ; mais la licorne avait gardé son air grave.

« Ceci est le sort le plus simple, que n'importe quelle licorne peut maîtriser ; il en existe d'autres, dont un sort de téléportation, plus complexe. Vous pensez bien que c'est la première hypothèse que j'ai émise concernant notre affaire, mais je connais trop bien la magie pour vous dire que ce n'était pas ça. Je maîtrise moi-même le sort de téléportation, et il ne fonctionne pas du tout de cette manière.  
- Je vois… marmonna l'homme tandis qu'il passait sa main au-dessus et en-dessous du petit objet, incrédule. C'est vraiment… stupéfiant. »

Elle confia qu'elle voyait mal au départ comment les humains pouvaient vivre sans magie, mais que finalement les mains étaient réellement un atout qui pouvait se montrer très utile. _Mais ça n'égalera jamais la magie_, marmonna-t-elle en buvant une autre gorgée.

La discussion se poursuivit encore quelque temps, mais rien de nouveau ne put être établi ; il devenait finalement de plus en plus certain que le seul endroit où ils pourraient trouver des indices serait dans le bois lui-même, malgré le risque de "disparition". Mais après tout, ils n'avaient pas énormément de choses à risquer puisque ce genre de choses se produisait dans les deux sens ; Twilight avait confirmé que certains poneys avaient réussi à disparaître, puis réapparaître. Mais qu'ils n'étaient qu'un ou deux parmi les quelque cinq ou six qu'elle avait recensés. Tout avait l'air de se jouer sur des probabilités…

Quoiqu'il en fût, ils n'avaient pas le choix : le seul endroit qui pouvait leur fournir des informations supplémentaires était la forêt. Il fut décidé que le professeur s'y rendrait avec ses apprentis et la licorne dès que le thé serait achevé, ce qui ne devait plus durer désormais que quelques minutes.

Bien que Flora eût encore tressailli légèrement et écarquillé les yeux lorsque la ponette avait de nouveau utilisé sa magie pour faire léviter sa tasse et boire tranquillement, rien de particulier ne se passa jusqu'à la fin. Le groupe sortit alors, laissant les Triton chez eux.

* * *

« Vous aviez l'air particulièrement étonné lorsque je vous avais parlé de cette histoire de lumière, Professeur… et vous aviez l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose. Je me trompe ? »

L'homme au haut-de-forme s'interrompit brusquement dans sa marche, soudainement pensif. Twilight avait vu juste, il y avait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas encore parlé et qui venait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

« Eh bien… Je ne peux toujours pas expliquer de quoi il s'agit, mais… Si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, alors il est possible que cette affaire soit beaucoup plus étendue et complexe que ce que nous pensions.  
- Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ? » demanda aussitôt son apprenti, piqué par la curiosité.

Il baissa le regard, devenant encore plus grave.

« Tu te souviens de Janice, Luke…  
- Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?  
- Elle a été enlevée sous mes yeux d'une manière similaire. Si la manière dont elle a disparu est la même que celle avec laquelle les disparitions ont lieu…  
- Vous voulez dire que les deux affaires seraient liées ? Mais qui est cette Janice dont vous parlez, et où a-t-elle disparu exactement ? »

L'archéologue croisa les bras, reprenant sa marche d'un pas plus décidé, les yeux plissés.

« C'est justement le plus étrange. Il s'agit d'une cantatrice à Londres, c'est-à-dire à plus de trois cents miles d'ici, à vol d'oiseau, et de l'autre côté de la mer.  
- Alors si ces deux affaires ont la même origine, marmonna Flora, alors c'est vraiment quelque chose de grande ampleur, c'est ça ? »

Le gentleman acquiesça gravement d'un simple hochement de tête dubitatif.

L'adolescente reprit rapidement la parole, soudainement, en se tournant cette fois-ci vers la ponette ; revenant encore une fois sur le thème de la magie, elle demanda des précisions sur ce fameux sort de téléportation, afin d'être certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas du cœur du problème. La concernée répéta qu'elle avait déjà songé à cette option, mais elle ne refusa pas de montrer à quoi ressemblait une téléportation ; bien que lui faisant confiance, le professeur ne jugea pas inutile de la regarder faire, afin d'essayer d'y percevoir un quelconque point commun avec ce qu'il avait vu, si jamais il y en avait.

Twilight fit luire sa corne d'une manière similaire aux fois précédentes, déclenchant le même tintement sonore qu'auparavant ; toutefois apparut cette fois-ci une sorte de grande bulle blanche et rosâtre devant elle, qui grandit et l'engloba avant d'éclater, tout ceci ayant duré moins d'une seconde. Le même processus se produisit une dizaine de pieds plus loin derrière le groupe, faisant réapparaître la jeune pouliche à cet endroit précis. Le professeur put confirmer que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu ; mais si, en effet, ce n'était pas de la magie…

La licorne tournait et retournait sa tête autour d'elle, déboussolée, ne bougeant pas de l'endroit où elle venait d'apparaître. Les sourcils froncés, quelque chose lui torturait de toute évidence l'esprit. Elle rejoignit finalement le groupe et commença de s'expliquer, inquiète.

« Attendez… Il y a tout de même quelque chose d'étrange. »

Elle regarda encore autour d'elle à plusieurs reprises. Puis elle fit de nouveau face au groupe d'un air grave.

« J'étais censée apparaître de ce côté, avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment en pointant une direction d'un de ses sabots. Ça fait quand même bien vingt pieds de distance, alors que la distance de téléportation était aussi courte… Une aussi grande marge d'erreur, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Quelque chose ici serait intervenu dans le processus ? » suggéra Luke, d'un air qui montrait toutefois qu'il ne serait aucunement capable de défendre cette hypothèse avec des preuves solides, ne comprenant même pas comment la magie fonctionnait.

Ils eurent beau chercher, la forêt ne comportait décidément rien d'anormal. Aucune trace de piège, de mécanisme, autre que ceux posés habituellement par les chasseurs en quête d'animaux sauvages à capturer. Si quelque chose se produisait réellement ici, alors cela relevait soit d'une grande technologie futuriste, soit de la magie… ou plutôt, d'une sorte de magie que Twilight ne connaîtrait pas, à supposer que plusieurs types de magie pouvaient réellement exister.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, quel était l'intérêt de cela ? Le phénomène qui se tenait là, à Inglewood, avait-il réellement un responsable ? Aussi étonnante et incongrue la révélation se présentait-elle, il s'agissait en fin de compte de la thèse la plus probable : les disparitions se produisaient selon une règle paraissant totalement aléatoire, et surtout, le phénomène était réversible et réciproque. S'il y avait réellement un responsable derrière tout cela, alors l'intérêt de mener tout cela était encore à trouver.

Et pourtant, à Londres, il avait bien vu que son ancienne élève s'était fait _enlever_, par des personnes bien réelles cette fois-ci… Ces deux affaires étaient-elles alors vraiment liées ? Non, décidément, plus les indices s'accumulaient, plus l'histoire et la vérité s'obscurcissaient.

Tandis que le professeur réfléchissait encore aux informations qu'il avait reçues, un étrange bruit retentit soudainement derrière eux. Il était impossible de définir de quoi il s'agissait ; on eut dit une sorte de son à la fois mécanique, comme un crissement aigu, à la fois mélodieux, d'un certain point de vue. Cela ressemblait au frottement d'un objet métallique contre quelque chose comme une corde d'acier, mais pas exactement… Ils n'avaient jamais entendu quoi que ce fût de la sorte.

Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Cela ne pouvait être un de ces phénomènes étranges, puisque Twilight avait affirmé qu'aucun bruit ne pouvait être entendu, et lui-même pouvait témoigner que les phénomènes dont il était question n'incluaient pas ce facteur. Et il n'y avait pas de lumière particulière aux alentours…

« Professeur, regardez ça ! » s'écria Luke en pointant du doigt l'endroit d'où ce bruit semblait provenir.

En effet, venait de commencer à apparaître, très faiblement, très pâle et plus transparente encore que du verre, une lampe clignotante à l'allure d'un gyrophare de police posée sur le contour d'une sorte de grande boîte. Le tout avait disparu aussitôt, avant de réapparaître un peu plus fermement. L'ensemble semblait clignoter de même qu'une lampe que l'on eut allumée puis éteinte à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un corps solide. Du moins… cela en avait l'air.

Au fur et à mesure que cela s'assombrissait et devenait plus opaque, il devint de plus en plus aisé de distinguer l'objet. Lorsque le son s'estompa et que l'engin arrêta de clignoter, il était clair qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien réel.

« Une cabine téléphonique… Et bleue, en plus ? Professeur, ce n'est pas rouge, d'habitude, les cabines téléphoniques…? » bredouilla Flora, ébahie.

L'homme au haut-de-forme était tellement désemparé qu'il avait paru ne même pas avoir entendu la question.

La porte de ce qui ressemblait en effet à une cabine téléphonique londonienne s'ouvrit soudainement sur un homme qui devait avoir entre trente-cinq et quarante ans, qui ne regardait pas réellement où il allait ; en effet, il avait les yeux vers la cime des arbres plus que devant lui. Il était de plus en pleine discussion avec une personne se trouvant encore à l'intérieur de la machine, et n'avait en conséquence aucunement remarqué ceux qui l'avaient vu apparaître.

« Haha ! Cette bonne vieille TARDIS nous a encore amenés là où _elle_ voulait ! riait-il d'un ton à l'aspect tout sauf sérieux.  
- C'est-à-dire, Docteur ? demanda alors une voix de femme, qui correspondait par déduction à l'inconnue encore à l'intérieur.  
- Inglewood ! Très pittoresque, par contre je te parle pas de l'accent des villageois ! Je connais un peu, j'y suis allé alors que j'approchais de mes six cents ans. Ah, tant que j'y pense, le nom est absolument à ne pas confondre avec la planète du même nom où sévissent d'horribles plantes carnivores ! J'ai même failli y perdre ma main. J'ai déjà perdu ma main, d'ailleurs, enfin, tu étais présente, mais ça fait vraiment bizarre, pendant un instant, de plus sentir tes doigts ! »

La volubilité de cet homme était presque plus déroutante encore que cette cabine téléphonique sortie de nulle part. Les Londoniens et la ponette demeuraient statiques, yeux exorbités rivés sur celui qui désormais donnait l'impression de mener un interminable monologue.

« Oh. Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton parfaitement innocent lorsqu'enfin il remarqua les observateurs interloqués.

Il commença par ne pas obtenir de réponse, mais il parut ne pas y prêter attention ; au contraire, ce déroutant personnage descendit vers eux avec un sourire rayonnant, les mains dans les poches, tandis que sa compagne sortait elle aussi de la mystérieuse boîte bleue. Cette dernière avait les cheveux blonds et courts qui voletaient au rythme de sa marche assurée ; elle paraissait clairement plus lucide que celui qu'elle accompagnait, car dans ses yeux se reflétait bien une lueur d'intelligence et d'une sorte de mélange entre sagesse et confiance en elle.

« Qui êtes-vous… » balbutia le professeur alors que l'homme se trouvait à moins de deux yards du groupe.

Il avait probablement voulu incorporer une intonation interrogative dans sa question ; mais la surprise, l'incompréhension, l'accumulation de tous ces faits inexpliqués et pour le moment inexplicables, tout ceci avait dû le mettre plus ou moins à bout et entraîner cette soudaine perte de sang-froid momentanée. En effet, le gentleman se reprit aussitôt, tentant de redevenir calme et sérieux.

« Je suis le Docteur, répondit aussitôt l'interrogé du même ton léger qu'auparavant, un sourire radieux sur le visage.  
- Le Docteur…?  
- Bonjour !  
- Non, mais je veux dire…  
- Docteur qui ? insista Luke.  
- Le Docteur ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton laissant parfaitement comprendre qu'il devait s'agir d'une évidence.

L'apprenti resta un instant interdit, la bouche à demi ouverte, les sourcils froncés d'incrédulité et les mains légèrement ouvertes montrant l'incompréhension.

L'homme commençait déjà de se détourner du groupe, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir innocemment sans même prévenir.

« Hé ! reprit le jeune garçon au bout de quelques secondes, revenant à la charge. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Vous êtes qui ?  
- J'ai répondu à ta question, petit. Je suis le Docteur. Et elle (il montra du doigt la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait), c'est Rose Tyler. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas là-dedans ? »

L'adolescent fit soudainement une moue contrariée. Bien sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Je ne suis pas petit. »

* * *

Le Docteur soupira une fois de plus avant de souffler sur sa tasse de thé. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de les suivre jusqu'à cette petite maison en bordure de la forêt, déjà ? Ah, oui. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. La licorne qui les accompagnait avait fini par perdre patience, avait froncé les sourcils et fait luire sa corne, les téléportant tous derrière cette charmante maison, qu'ils durent d'ailleurs contourner avant de pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur au passage vu qu'elle avait apparemment fait une erreur de calcul sur le lieu d'arrivée, mais peu importait. Oh, et elle les avait téléportés _sans_ sa chère TARDIS, cela allait de soi, _bien évidemment_.

De toute manière, ce détail excepté, il l'avait vite compris : il était face à des gens qui cherchaient des réponses et étaient peut-être prêts à tout pour les obtenir. Ils auraient de toute manière été obligés de les suivre pour s'expliquer un minimum.

Au moins, ils avaient cependant l'avantage d'être accueillants et amicaux. Ce thé était tout simplement délicieux.

« Bien… reprit au bout d'un moment l'homme au haut-de-forme. Docteur, pourriez-vous nous expliquer votre apparition soudaine dans une cabine téléphonique bleue ? »

Tiens, il semblerait que même la couleur avait de l'importance pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas une simple cabine téléphonique, _Professeur_. C'est une TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. N'oubliez pas ça.  
- Si vous voulez ; mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. Que faisiez-vous dans votre TARDIS, et cette machine a-t-elle un quelconque rapport avec les phénomènes se produisant ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de prendre un sucre et de le mélanger à sa boisson brûlante.

« Absolument aucun rapport.  
- Savez-vous quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui se passe ici ?  
- C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Enfin, après réflexion ce n'était pas ici que je devais arriver puisque je devais arriver à l'origine du problème qui nous atteint tous, et pourtant je suis tombé là où il y avait le plus grand problème de déchirure de l'espace-temps, c'est tout de même drôle comme coïnciden—  
- S'il vous plaît, ne dérivez pas dans vos… Comment ? »

Le professeur s'était redressé soudainement, plus surpris encore que d'habitude.

« Vous avez bien entendu : cette forêt abrite une déchirure de l'espace-temps en divers endroits, et il en est de même pour un autre univers. En conséquence, si quelqu'un se rend en un endroit où l'espace-temps est fissuré, il se retrouvera tout simplement dans le Void.  
- Le Void ?  
- Le vide inter-univers. Enfin, c'est ce qui devrait se passer en temps normal, vu que ce n'est visiblement pas arrivé et que les gens qui disparaissent et apparaissent sont encore vivants, donc ils se sont tout simplement rendus dans l'autre univers. Et il n'y a qu'une seule explication à ça…  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? »

L'expression de l'homme devint incroyablement froide et grave, soudainement, en un instant. Il le transperça du regard, prouvant qu'il fallait véritablement le prendre au sérieux et lui faire confiance ; ce n'était pas négociable.

« Ça veut dire que ces deux univers sont en train de fusionner. Et ça, c'est très mauvais parce que généralement, ça les anéantit tous les deux. Tout simplement. Le mélange finit par exploser dans le Void si on ne fait rien. En gros, c'est la mort des deux univers et tout ce qu'ils contiennent. »

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Son regard ne cillait pas. Finalement, le professeur Layton parut laisser transparaître dans ses yeux comme une sorte de signe de soumission. Il avait enfin admis que son interlocuteur était sérieux et ne mentait pas.

« S'il vous plaît. Dites-nous où et comment vous avez pu obtenir toutes ces informations.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois partir avec Rose. Si vous voulez, on en reparlera plus tard, mais pour l'heure on _doit_ partir. Plus on attend, plus la situation devient difficile à arranger. »

Encore une fois, le gentleman dut avouer qu'il n'avait probablement pas tort. Si jamais il disait la vérité, alors il avait tout intérêt à lui faire confiance et le laisser s'occuper du problème : puisque s'il savait et disait vouloir partir, alors cela signifiait qu'il était également capable de faire quelque chose. Mais d'un autre côté, il était hors de question de laisser filer tant d'informations aussi importantes pour son enquête…

« Laissez-nous venir avec vous, dans ce cas. Vous nous expliquerez en chemin.  
- Hors de question. Là où on va, on ne sait pas ce qui va nous tomber dessus. Sachez que c'est beaucoup plus grave que votre simple histoire de changements d'univers voisins, _Professeur_. Votre monde et celui avec lequel il communique sont les plus atteints pour le moment, mais il a l'avantage de ne pas avoir autant de problèmes à gérer que les autres.  
- Vous voulez dire que votre machine, le TARDIS, permet de voyager d'un univers à l'autre ? »

Le Docteur s'assombrit plus encore qu'auparavant, chose qui paraissait impossible jusqu'alors.

« Justement. S'il n'y avait aucun problème, elle ne le pourrait pas. Alors maintenant, assez de temps perdu comme ça. »

Il se leva, déposa sa tasse de thé vide sur la table d'un geste énervé, encouragea Rose du regard de le suivre et s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte. C'était à peine s'il avait prononcé des remerciements pour les avoir accueillis et leur avoir offert le thé.

« Une dernière chose… »

Il se stoppa. L'archéologue s'était affirmé une fois de plus.

« Une cantatrice de Londres que je connais a récemment été enlevée. Les ravisseurs n'étaient pas dotés de TARDIS, mais eux aussi ont disparu et ont très certainement changé d'univers. J'étais présent dans l'opéra sur le moment, et je ne vois aucun trucage possible. Je peux me tromper, mais j'ai eu suffisamment d'indices pour supporter la théorie selon laquelle cette affaire est liée à la vôtre.  
- L'intuition du professeur ne le trompe jamais ! ajouta aussitôt Luke. En plus, il a déjà élucidé plein de mystères très déroutants ! On peut vous aider ! »

L'homme demeura sur le pas de la porte ouverte qui donnait, au loin, sur le village. Il était de dos, ne les regardait même pas. Rose semblait hésiter, mais ne se décidait pas à prendre un parti plus qu'un autre.

Puis il baissa soudainement la tête, poussant un long soupir.

« Préparez vos affaires si besoin et venez. Mais faites vite. »

* * *

« Je n'avais pas osé parler de ce détail… »

Le Docteur se retourna vers le professeur, alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte du TARDIS.

« Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Nous sommes six, dont un poney. Nous ne tiendrons jamais dans un espace aussi réduit… »

Il esquissa un sourire à la fois amusé et lassé. Il avait l'habitude.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce détail et contentez-vous d'entrer. »

Le gentleman se douta que quelque chose qu'il ignorait lui permettrait de comprendre, mais il ne voyait aucune réponse plausible. Finalement, il se décida à obéir, puisque la réponse devait l'attendre à l'intérieur.

Il ne fut pas déçu : en effet, il comprit pourquoi il avait été le seul à se demander pourquoi l'espace manquerait, car il n'en était rien. L'intérieur du TARDIS devait bien être dix ou vingt fois plus spacieux qu'il n'en avait l'air depuis l'extérieur. Il fut tenté de vérifier depuis l'extérieur qu'il n'y avait pas de trucage, mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait bien vu que la machine était apparue juste devant un arbre, qu'elle ne pouvait donc logiquement pas traverser ; et, de plus, la cabine téléphonique paraissait réellement moins large que la véritable largeur de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Ce n'était pas scientifiquement possible, il en était persuadé. La technologie humaine ne permettait pas ce prodige, et ne le permettrait probablement jamais.

Une fois que Luke, Flora et Twilight, après avoir vu l'intérieur avec stupéfaction, eussent tourné au moins cinq fois autour de la boîte bleue, le Docteur et Rose les firent entrer sans prêter attention à leurs mines désemparées. Alors que celui-ci était aux commandes, pianotant sur les différents boutons, l'archéologue ne put cependant s'empêcher de poser une question ; ou plutôt, une hypothèse qu'il voulait mettre au clair.

« Vous deux… Vous n'êtes pas du même univers que le nôtre, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Nope.  
- La technologie de notre monde n'atteindra probablement jamais celle du vôtre… L'humanité est-elle vraiment si avancée chez vous ?  
- Nope. Je dirais qu'elle a juste… cinquante ans de plus, peut-être ? Presque rien. Mais les humains ne maîtrisent pas encore ce genre de technologies. »

Le gentleman eut cette fois un sursaut bien plus vif que les autres.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous n'êtes pas humain…?  
- Nope, déclara le Docteur, impassible, les yeux toujours rivés sur les boutons de sa machine.  
- Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda Luke. Vous ressemblez bien à un humain ! »

Le concerné poussa un soupir.

« N'essayez pas de comprendre. C'est juste plus grand à l'intérieur, okay ? »


	8. Chapitre I — Partie V

**Tōkyō — Japon  
2 Mars 1997  
11:53 AM**

Intersection Beika 2-Chome.  
Il en était désormais certain. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, c'était là.

La télévision restait allumée, présentant une carte de la ville de Tōkyō dans sa totalité. Des points rouges s'y déplaçaient de manière plutôt désordonnée en apparence, mais il voyait bien que ces mouvements suivaient en réalité une logique bien établie. Ces choses de nature indéterminée, qui avaient déjà tué une petite dizaine de personnes d'après les autorités, montraient dans leurs déplacements qu'elles provenaient toutes du même endroit : lorsque l'on se déplace vers un point, l'endroit d'où l'on provient est dans la direction opposée, tout simplement. Et ces centaines de points rouges se propageaient partout dans la ville, s'éloignant les uns des autres… et s'éloignant de cet endroit unique, cette intersection entre l'avenue 4-Chome et le boulevard qui menait au pont de Beika.  
L'intersection Beika 2-Chome.

Un ronflement un peu plus fort que les précédents le tira de ses pensées ; irrité par cette distraction subite et inutile, l'enfant tourna sa tête blasée vers un jeune quadragénaire endormi, non rasé, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise au col mal arrangé qui sommeillait, les bras croisés sur son bureau lui tenant place d'oreiller, tandis que trônait une cannette de bière renversée et vide non loin.  
Le jeune garçon, qui devait être âgé de six ou sept ans tout au plus, se retourna vers l'écran en croisant les bras et faisant la moue, marmonnant dans un soupir lassé qu'_il était vraiment irrécupérable_.

Il rajusta ses grandes lunettes noires, fronçant les sourcils et se penchant légèrement en avant, tandis que son bras droit prit appui sur son genou afin qu'il pût y poser sa petite tête, qu'il tint entre son pouce et son index légèrement recourbé. Quelques mèches noires vinrent s'interposer devant ses yeux azur, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, comme littéralement absorbé par l'image qu'affichait la télévision ainsi que le message qu'elle répétait en boucle depuis une bonne heure :

« _Personne n'a aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit, mais les autorités feront tout leur possible pour les stopper. En attendant, il est fortement conseillé à toute la population de Tōkyō et ses environs de rester chez elle et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous avons à votre disposition une carte de la ville qui indique par les points rouges les emplacements où se concentrent ces choses, ainsi que leurs déplacements. Restez vigilants, et surtout bloquez toutes vos issues._ »

Il était curieux d'apprendre comment les forces de l'ordre étaient parvenues à pister ainsi ces créatures, mais il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la réponse des médias. Cela devait certainement être un principe lié à celui des radars, ce qui signifiait que ces choses étaient détectables par un certain type d'onde… Mais ce n'allait pas être cela qui lui serait utile pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. L'important était d'abord de savoir d'où cela provenait, où cela se rendait s'il y avait une destination et donc une cible précises, et _pourquoi_ ces choses étaient là. Car cela lui semblait beaucoup trop organisé pour être une invasion de quelques créatures incapables de réfléchir et se contentant d'errer sans but en tuant tout ce qui bougeait à proximité. Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés, comme si ces êtres étaient capables de communiquer entre eux leurs positions respectives et leurs itinéraires précis. Cette disposition ne pouvait être le résultat du hasard.

Où en était-il donc ? Ah, oui. L'intersection Beika 2-Chome. Là était la source de tous leurs ennuis. Et c'était à à peine dix minutes de marche… Donc moitié moins s'il prenait son skateboard à énergie solaire pour s'y rendre. Mais le problème était justement de s'y rendre : pourquoi irait-il, et comment ? La raison de s'y rendre était qu'il s'agissait bien évidemment de la seule possibilité d'espérer trouver des indices ou des informations sur ce qui pouvait se passer. Le moyen était probablement le skateboard, qui lui permettrait d'y parvenir rapidement et aisément… Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter ces _choses_, qu'il était bien sûr totalement nécessaire d'éviter à tout prix ; il ignorait qui du skateboard ou de ces créatures était le plus rapide, mais il préférait garder le bénéfice du doute et ne pas faire l'essai. Et de toute manière, il n'avait évidemment pas l'avantage numérique ; au vu de leur disposition, à la moindre sortie de qui que ce fût, la cible ne serait pas deux minutes dehors sans être encerclée par une bonne dizaine d'entre eux.

Et pourtant…  
Et pourtant, quelque chose l'intriguait tout particulièrement.

Tourner à droite en sortant de l'agence.  
Tout droit jusqu'à intersection.  
Tourner à droite une seconde fois et continuer tout droit, jusqu'au parc de Beika.  
Traverser l'avenue, puis emprunter un petit réseau de ruelles permettant d'aboutir sur la fin de l'avenue 4-Chome.  
Tourner à droite une dernière fois et arpenter 4-Chome jusqu'à l'intersection, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Toutes ces rues, cet itinéraire tout tracé, s'offraient à lui comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure. Ces créatures n'avaient jamais emprunté ne fût-ce qu'une seule fois ces parcelles de route, ou en tout cas très peu de fois et en effectif très réduit. Certes, elles n'étaient jamais passées par certaines ruelles ici et là de manière non notable, mais celles-ci étaient toutes reliées, du début à la fin. Seules les premières ruelles semblaient faire barrière, mais le nombre de créatures qu'elle possédait était relativement faible, et il était possible de ruser pour les éviter aisément.  
Était-ce simplement une coïncidence, ou était-ce réellement quelque chose d'intentionnel ? S'il s'agissait d'un hasard, alors c'était une belle chance : un chemin était tout tracé entre l'agence et cet endroit, en tout cas cela en avait tout l'air puisqu'il fallait compter ces quelques obstacles qui demeuraient de manière peu notable. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier ? À part cette inévitable et incontrôlable tentation qui lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il devait en profiter pour s'y rendre et enquêter sur les lieux, une partie raisonnable de son esprit sentait le piège venir. D'autant plus que…

Il frissonna soudainement.

Non. Il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention, mais en réalité ce chemin n'était pas le seul. Il en existait un autre, voire peut-être même quelques autres. Mais un en particulier s'offrait de manière bien plus évidente encore que tous les autres. Il ne l'avait pas constaté dès le départ parce qu'une grande partie de ce chemin était en réalité celui qu'il avait vu au départ, mais ce dernier possédait encore quelques obstacles. Cet autre réseau de ruelles, lui, était totalement vide depuis le début.  
Et il reliait l'intersection 2-Chome à la résidence Kudō, cette fois-ci. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela voulait signifier.

On lançait un défi au propriétaire de cette demeure. On l'invitait à résoudre cette affaire. On l'invitait à venir, en tous les cas.  
Le détective lycéen Kudō Shinichi, qui vivait dans cette rue, s'était vu défié par le responsable de toute cette affaire. C'était beaucoup trop flagrant pour que ce fût interprété comme une simple coïncidence.

L'enfant sauta du canapé sur lequel il était assis, demeurant silencieux. Il dévisagea encore une fois le père de famille, endormi et ivre comme à son habitude, puis son regard se porta vers la porte fermée menant à la cuisine où Ran était affairée à préparer le repas de midi. La jeune lycéenne en aurait encore pour un moment, et il était indéniable que l'ivrogne ne se réveillerait pas de lui-même avant au moins une heure ou deux — à moins que la faim ne le tirât de son sommeil plus tôt que cela.  
Quoiqu'il en fût, il avait largement le temps de voir de quoi cela retournait, ne fût-ce que pour faire l'aller-retour. Il en avait déjà le temps à pied, cela lui laisserait plus de temps encore sur les lieux s'il utilisait son skateboard — et il comptait bien l'utiliser. Avec un peu de chance, s'il s'y prenait bien, il serait de retour pour le repas de midi et personne n'aurait rien remarqué concernant son absence.

Il ne lui fallait pas perdre de temps. Le jeune écolier courut silencieusement dans sa chambre chercher sa planche à roulettes électrique, jeta un dernier coup d'œil attentif à la télévision qu'il n'éteignit pas en partant — un silence soudain aurait pu paraître suspect et alerter Ran —, se rendit dans l'entrée où il enfila rapidement ses chaussures de sport, puis sortit.

Conan se rua alors vers la porte d'entrée avec la plus grande discrétion possible. Celle-ci geignit lorsqu'il l'ouvrit avec difficulté à cause de sa lourdeur, mais il parvint à taire ces gémissements afin qu'ils ne fussent plus que des murmures étouffés. Il passa le cadre, arriva dans le couloir de l'appartement ; la porte devint alors trop lourde à retenir et claqua, manquant au passage de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Il frissonna toutefois, regardant cette porte avec horreur. Tout allait si bien jusqu'alors. Alors _pourquoi maintenant ?_

« Conan-kun ? » résonna une voix étouffée, de l'autre côté de la porte close.

C'était Ran. Bien évidemment. Il ne manquait plus que ça.  
Il jura et se mit à courir aussi rapidement que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, son skateboard à énergie solaire sous le bras. Mais bientôt il entendit la même porte s'ouvrir avec une incroyable facilité, et la tête de la lycéenne se pencha au-dehors de côté, sa chevelure brune pendant au-dessous. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour qu'elle écarquillât les yeux d'horreur en voyant son jeune ami partir ainsi, et tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire pour le ramener à la maison sain et sauf était de le suivre et le rattraper le plus vite possible. En espérant qu'ils ne croiseraient pas ces _choses_ au passage, parce qu'il était déjà arrivé dehors, cet inconscient.

« Conan-kun, reviens ici tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

Il tourna rapidement la tête derrière lui, et l'aperçut. Il jura encore une fois, serrant les dents d'inquiétude et d'énervement en même temps tandis que, bien placé sur sa planche à roulettes motorisée, son talon droit appuyait sur le bouton placé à l'arrière de l'engin, qui vrombit soudainement avant de se mettre à rouler de lui-même à grande vitesse.

C'était tout simplement génial. Parfait. Il avait désiré ne se faire remarquer par personne, et voilà qu'il devait désormais se trainer Ran dans les pattes sur tout le trajet. Sans compter le fait que, bien évidemment, il aurait droit à des réprimandes pendant et après son escapade qui seraient tout sauf discrètes : c'était ce dernier point qui l'inquiétait le plus, à vrai dire, puisque cela rendrait en effet sa tâche bien plus difficile à mener. Se faire surprendre par ces étranges créatures sorties de nulle part à cause du bruit qu'elle causait était bien la dernière chose à faire. Même si, bien agrippé à sa planche à roulettes motorisée, il allait bien plus vite qu'à pied, il n'était pas impossible que ces êtres fussent plus rapides. Donc il fallait à tout prix éviter de croiser leur chemin.  
Il poussa un soupir tendu, court et sec mais cachant en réalité des sentiments bien plus profonds, jetant encore une fois un rapide regard vers son amie. Si seulement elle savait qui il était réellement, elle n'aurait pas essayé de le retenir. Et elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de les mettre tous les deux en danger…

L'enfant parcourait le plus rapidement possible les petites rues désertes — qui, par une chance inouïe, le restaient malgré tous les cris presque hystériques de l'adolescente —, cherchant à parvenir à ce mystérieux point d'où toutes ces créatures tueuses venaient. Il y était presque, il était hors de question de faire demi-tour ! Même s'il allait devoir expliquer à la jeune femme qu'il était impératif, désormais qu'ils y étaient quasiment arrivés, d'y rester un moment, au moins le temps d'avoir pu enquêter un minimum sur les lieux. Mais elle ne l'écouterait probablement pas…

« Conan-kun ! Pour la dernière fois, reviens ici immédiatement ! Nous devons rentrer à la maison ! »

Il tressaillit. Ces derniers cris lui semblaient beaucoup plus proches que les précédents. Et lorsqu'il tourna encore une fois son regard vers l'arrière, il vit que plus que quelques mètres le séparaient désormais d'elle. Bien qu'elle fût essoufflée, elle parvenait désormais à garder le rythme… Mais elle ne devait surtout pas le rattraper. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant ! Il était si près du but !

« CONAN-KUN ! s'égosilla-t-elle subitement, cette fois avec un air horrifié. DEVANT TOI ! »

Il revint soudainement à la réalité, tournant sa tête vers l'avant.  
Il vit une de ces choses juste face à lui et parvint à l'éviter de justesse.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…_

Il sursauta violemment, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.  
Lorsque Ran l'avait appelé pour la dernière fois, et qu'il s'était retourné vers elle, il était censé bifurquer à cet endroit.  
Et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait continué tout droit.

_D'accord. Là, on est vraiment mal._

Il devait se souvenir de la carte. Où étaient-ils ? Où devaient-ils aller ? Où _ne devaient-ils _**_pas_** aller, sous aucun prétexte ?  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil inquiet vers Ran, mais il fut soulagé de voir que bien que terrorisée, elle parvenait à éviter elle aussi que le pire arrivât. Mais elle s'essoufflait. Cela ne durerait pas.  
Il vérifia bien que rien aux alentours ne pourrait intervenir dans les secondes à venir, puis se tourna complètement vers la lycéenne et lui tendit sa main, lui ordonnant de la rejoindre sur la planche à roulettes. Trois gamins avaient réussi à tenir dessus en même temps dont un qui pesait dans la quarantaine de kilogrammes, il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour qu'il n'y eût pas assez de place simplement pour eux deux.  
Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il lui prit soudainement le poignet, ce qui la fit brusquement basculer sur la planche à roulettes. Elle eut le bon réflexe de s'y agenouiller, enlaçant instinctivement le jeune gamin à lunettes comme elle eut serré dans ses bras un vieil ami. Le concerné, lui, restait à l'avant, demeurant concentré sur le chemin à suivre. Il changea de chemin encore et encore, zigzagant comme il le pouvait entre les créatures qui se mettaient inéluctablement à les poursuivre au fur et à mesure. Pour le moment, il parvenait à les distancer, mais pour encore combien de temps ?

Mais il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient poursuivis, il était devenu impensable de faire demi-tour à cause de cette barrière de plus en plus massive, il était de plus inutile de songer à le contourner pour rentrer à l'agence, puisque d'autres les attendraient dans les ruelles voisines. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se rendre à l'intersection, c'était désormais leur seul choix possible. Ne restaient plus que quelques centaines de mètres… C'était trop bête !  
Mais, d'un autre côté… Que pensait-il trouver là-bas ? Un refuge, peut-être ? Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, et avant de s'y rendre, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il rencontrerait ces choses en chemin. Et il avait osé espérer que tout serait terminé une fois qu'ils y seraient ? Que ces bestioles s'arrêteraient net une fois arrivés, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu terminé une fois l'arrivée atteinte ? Quelle naïveté…  
Comme pour le narguer, l'orchestre des bruits caractéristiques de ces créatures vint le tirer de ses pensées, lui rappelant ironiquement qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Qu'il n'avait désormais plus le choix. Ces cris résonnaient régulièrement, chaque fois qu'un être de plus venait rejoindre la meute qui les poursuivait déjà. Des bruits aisément reconnaissables, indignes d'un être vivant, presque comme un bruissement mécanique. Devait-il en conclure qu'il s'agissait de machines à tuer au sens propre du terme ? Il était trop tôt pour le dire. Personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait, et le moment était mal choisi pour y réfléchir.

Encore une rue. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Beika 2-Chome était juste devant eux, à quelques dizaines de mètres désormais. Mais comme il le craignait, il ne vit rien de particulier à cette intersection. C'était vide, et de là où il était, il n'allait pas avoir suffisamment de temps pour enquêter avant de se faire tuer, lui et son amie.  
Il devait réfléchir, et vite. Une fois arrivés à cette intersection, ils devraient trouver un moyen efficace de se mettre à l'abri une bonne fois pour toutes. Un bâtiment ? Un magasin dans lequel se réfugier ? S'ils brisaient une quelconque vitrine pour se réfugier à l'intérieur, alors ces choses les suivraient.  
Où qu'ils allaient, ces choses pouvaient les suivre. S'ils étaient capables de passer, alors il en était de même pour _elles_.

La conclusion qu'il fit lui ôta un profond frisson qui parcourut son échine de bas en haut tandis qu'il marquait un mouvement de recul d'une lenteur irréelle. Ils n'avaient plus aucune solution.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ils mourraient. Ils n'avaient plus aucune échappatoire.  
Et c'était de sa faute.

Il n'avait plus le cœur de continuer à fuir. À quoi bon ? Il avait échoué.

Il n'avait plus à chercher à comprendre comment ces choses avaient bien pu apparaître ainsi, sans raison, au beau milieu d'un croisement entre deux rues parfaitement normales. Il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt, puisque cela ne les sauverait pas. Certes, ces créatures ne pouvaient naître du néant, mais plus il s'approchait de cet endroit, plus il perdait espoir de voir apparaître comme par magie une porte de sortie. S'il y en avait une, il l'aurait repérée depuis longtemps désormais. Elle aurait dû être visible comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure…

Il y eut soudainement une vive lumière qui l'aveugla et le força à lâcher sa planche à roulettes comme par réflexe pour se protéger les yeux d'un éclair si rayonnant.

Mal lui en prit, car la vitesse qu'avait accumulée le skateboard était devenue telle que dès qu'il en lâcha le rebord, tous deux perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent en arrière sur le sol.  
Quoiqu'il lui sembla que la chute avait duré légèrement plus longtemps que ce qu'elle était théoriquement censée durer.

La lumière disparut aussitôt. La première chose que l'enfant vit en ouvrant les yeux était la disparition de son moyen de transport, qui avait continué seul sa route sur quelques dizaines de mètres supplémentaires avant de buter contre un pavé et se stopper de lui-même, couché sur le dos.  
Il lui sembla que quelque chose d'autre avait bougé, cependant. Alors il leva le regard.

Puis il les vit.

Ils étaient cernés. Un grand cercle grouillant, d'une quinzaine de mètres de rayon, les entourait.

Ran ouvrit finalement les yeux et, horrifiée en voyant ce spectacle, n'en étreignit que plus fortement son ami.  
Elle était tremblante de terreur, n'osant plus regarder en face le massacre qui allait avoir lieu sans qu'ils ne pussent plus rien faire pour cela.

Mais parmi le concert de cris difformes et stridents de leurs bourreaux, se distinguèrent finalement quelques voix plus mélodieuses.  
Des voix humaines. Des chansons. Quelqu'un chantait.

Conan jeta des regards autour de lui, et aperçut alors avec stupeur que quelques créatures, au loin, avaient disparu. Elles étaient mystérieusement tombées en poussière, alors même qu'il n'y avait théoriquement aucune raison que cela arrivât.  
Puis il les vit. Elles étaient trois.

Trois adolescentes s'étaient jetées dans la masse tout en chantant. Elles portaient d'étranges tenues ressemblant à des armures, et deux d'entre elles étaient armées, l'une d'une épée, l'autre de ce qui ressemblait parfois à une arbalète, parfois à un pistolet-mitrailleur, passant d'un type d'arme à un autre grâce à un tour de passe-passe _a priori_ irréalisable. Mais le pire était qu'elles détruisaient ces choses. Même celle qui se battait à coups de poing réduisait en tas de cendres toute créature qui venait se frotter à elle, sans même être réduite en poussières comme tout être humain était censé le faire au moindre contact avec ces êtres.

C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible.

Rapidement, la place fut de nouveau vide, quelques tas de charbon gisant çà et là sur le sol tandis que les trois guerrières demeuraient immobiles, à inspecter les environs comme pour vérifier qu'elles n'avaient rien oublié. Puis leurs armes et leurs armures colorées disparurent d'elles-mêmes, laissant place à des uniformes de lycée japonais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elles avaient paru ne même pas y avoir fait attention, comme s'il était parfaitement normal et rationnel que ce genre de choses arrivât.

Mais désormais que les alentours étaient vides et que s'offrait à leur champ de vision une grande étendue vide, les deux Tokyoïtes purent alors constater une dernière chose encore plus troublante que les précédentes : ils n'étaient certainement pas à l'intersection Beika 2-Chome. Ils étaient sur un pont large et solide, qui leur était apparu jusqu'alors comme une grande place.  
Mais comment avaient-ils bien pu arriver là ?

Les énigmatiques jeunes filles s'approchèrent finalement d'eux, tranquillement. La première marchait d'un air guilleret, un grand sourire innocent sur les lèvres, tandis que ses courts cheveux blonds ondulaient au vent dans des reflets d'or. Elle s'arrêta à une petite dizaine de mètres, se pencha pour ramasser le skateboard qu'elle tint sous son bras droit, puis s'approcha de plus belle vers eux avant de le leur tendre gentiment avec son plus grand sourire.  
Encore sous le choc de la surprise, Ran prit le gadget en hésitant, ne perdant pas des yeux cette adolescente qui paraissait à peine avoir son âge tandis qu'elle prononçait quelques balbutiements décousus pour la remercier.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » parvint-elle finalement à articuler d'une voix blanche, jetant un regard aux deux autres qui venaient tout juste d'arriver au même niveau que la jeune blonde.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en souriant encore plus d'un air totalement insouciant, tandis que celle qui semblait l'ainée détourna un regard blasé en soupirant, ses longs cheveux d'un bleu profond suivant le mouvement de sa tête. La troisième, paraissant entre les deux âges, n'eut aucune réaction particulière.

« Moi, c'est Tachibana Hibiki, lança finalement la petite joyeuse. Et elles, c'est Kazanari Tsubasa et Yukine Chris. »

Elle avait d'abord montré l'ainée aux cheveux bleus qui refaisait sa queue de cheval haute sur le côté gauche, puis la dernière aux cheveux clairs et courts qui laissaient toutefois trainer quelques mèches beaucoup plus longues comme deux couettes à l'arrière, tels des rubans. Si la dernière n'avait pas réagi, plongeant plutôt son regard dans le vague, la plus âgée fronça cependant les sourcils et se décida finalement à s'approcher légèrement, croisant les bras d'un air menaçant qui annonçait le sermon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » prononça-t-elle gravement.

Sans répondre, la Tokyoïte jeta des regards perdus à droite et à gauche, tandis que l'enfant avait aussitôt lancé d'un ton aussi innocent et puéril que possible qu'ils ne savaient même pas où ils étaient, qu'ils étaient arrivés là sans même savoir comment ni pourquoi, et qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation alors ce serait gentil si elles pouvaient les éclairer sur ce point en leur expliquant ce qu'elles savaient s'il vous plaît Tsubasa-neechan.  
Une telle réponse parut décontenancer profondément l'adolescente, alors que le gamin lui-même s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui rétorquât que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne pouvait croire qu'ils ne sussent même pas comment ils avaient bien pu arriver en un tel endroit, qu'ils ne pouvaient être apparus là _comme par magie_ ; peut-être ce sentiment d'égarement était-il dû à la syntaxe trop exagérément incorrecte de sa réponse toutefois, à bien y réfléchir. Elle paraissait sur le point de poser une autre question, mais la plus jeune avait aussitôt repris la parole, semblant plus excitée encore qu'auparavant.

« Ouah, alors vous aussi ? »

Elle n'eut en réalité que le temps de prononcer cette simple question, car la dénommée Tsubasa lui avait aussitôt lancé un regard tel qu'elle se tut aussitôt, comme si elle venait de mentionner quelque chose qui devait à tout prix rester secret.  
Conan plissa les paupières. Donc ces filles savaient ce qui s'était passé.  
L'ainée se retourna de nouveau vers les deux amis, toujours avec cet air grave et sérieux.

« Vous en savez désormais un peu trop pour qu'on vous laisse partir comme si de rien n'était, vous deux. Alors vous allez nous suivre sans faire d'histoires. »

Il y eut un silence consterné.

« De quoi parlez-vous…? marmonna subitement Ran, profondément surprise. C'est une blague, c'est ça ?  
- Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir, insista-t-elle d'un ton détaché.  
- Ils arrivent. »

Ces deux mots coupèrent net la discussion. La troisième venait de s'interposer calmement dans la conversation, déclarant une telle affirmation d'un ton parfaitement neutre, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas détourné le regard pour le leur dire en face.  
Des voitures noires venaient en effet de se garer sur le bas-côté de la route, à un peu moins de dix mètres de là.  
La jeune blonde reprit alors du même ton rayonnant qu'auparavant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie insouciante :

« Hé, vous avez de la chance, ils ont déjà prévu l'escorte pour vous ! »

Le silence interloqué reprit le dessus, mais les hommes en uniforme noir sortis des véhicules, armés pour la plupart d'entre eux d'armes à feu, les encerclèrent avant que quiconque n'eût le temps de poser la moindre question, ni d'exiger la moindre explication. Un d'entre eux, à l'aspect bienveillant, s'approcha calmement d'eux ; les trois adolescentes le saluèrent chaleureusement, tandis qu'il se tint face à Ran, souriant.

« On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance, vous deux. On ne réchappe pas souvent à des attaques comme ça. Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez en-dehors de l'abri ?  
- L'abri…? » répéta-t-elle simplement avec un regard interrogateur.

L'homme la dévisagea étrangement comme il eut regardé un extraterrestre.

« Oui. L'abri. Là où la population est protégée du Noise. Là où on a demandé à tout le monde de s'installer, en particulier depuis les derniers mois. Vous n'êtes pas au courant des dernières consignes du Gouvernement ?  
- Le Noise…? » se contenta-t-elle de répéter du même ton incrédule.

L'agent demeura stoïque, tombant des nues.

« Le Noise. Ce qui vous a attaqués. Vous venez d'où, comme ça, pour ne jamais en avoir entendu parler ?  
- Tōkyō, quartier de Beika, lança rapidement mais gravement le petit écolier.  
- Nom et adresse ?  
- Mōri Ran et Edogawa Conan, reprit l'aînée. Nous habitons à l'Agence de détective Mōri. Vous voyez, mon père, le détective qui apparaît souvent dans les journaux en ce moment… »

Il se ravisa soudainement, reprenant son sourire bienveillant et rassurant.

« Je vois. Pardonnez-moi pour ce malentendu.  
- Oh, ce n'est rien… » tenta timidement Ran.

Elle semblait partie pour continuer dans sa phrase, mais une petite détonation mécanique retentit et l'interrompit, la faisant sursauter brusquement.  
Elle baissa le regard vers ses poignets et vit qu'il lui avait mis ce qui ressemblait à une paire d'étranges menottes lourdes, semblant dotées d'un appareillage électronique.

« Désolé, mais on vous prend en détention, reprit l'agent d'un ton qui paraissait sincère.  
- C-Comment ça…? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il, au juste ?  
- On ne peut pas vous laisser partir dans de telles conditions, lança d'un ton désintéressé l'aînée des adolescentes. Vous allez venir avec nous dans la Seconde Division des forces spéciales en cas de désastre. »

Les deux amis relevèrent un même regard interloqué vers elle, puis vers les autres agents qui les entouraient, mais ils furent contraints de se laisser faire, pénétrant dans une des voitures, encadrés par un agent des deux côtés.

Juste avant de partir, le petit enfant jeta un dernier regard à la jeune adolescente blonde qui avait été la première à leur prédire ce qui allait leur arriver.

C'était désormais on ne peut plus clair.

Cette fille _était_ sérieuse.


	9. Chapitre II — Partie I

**— C****hapitre**** II —**

**L****a**** T****héorie des cordes**

* * *

**« Les hommes, ma chère, sont comme les cerfs-volants :  
plus on leur rend de corde, plus on les tient. »  
**— Alexandre Dumas, fils —

* * *

**Lieu inconnu.** En tout cas, pas en France, ça c'est sûr.  
**Date inconnue.** Probablement le même jour. Le 12 Mai 2013.  
**Heure inconnue.** Absolument aucun indice à ce propos.

Raphaël reprit lentement conscience, faisant d'abord trembler ses paupières puis les ouvrant peu à peu. Sa tête était encore le siège de lourds échos assourdissants, et il était profondément stupéfait que son crâne tînt malgré tout le coup, alors qu'il lui semblait comprimé et frappé en cadence de la même manière que les cloches de Notre-Dame sonnaient l'heure.

Il se sentait vaciller d'un côté et de l'autre, mais peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller et que le choc qu'il avait reçu lui était encore douloureux. Il était dans une salle sombre, dans ce qui lui sembla être un lit qui n'était pas des plus confortables. Certes, il s'imaginait bien qu'il y avait pire, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable lorsque l'on se réveillait ainsi, alors que l'on se sentait si désorienté et que la tête nous semblait si pesante… Que s'était-il passé pour que cela lui arrivât ? Il n'avait pas dormi chez lui, c'était certain, et cette douleur intense…

Finalement, tout lui revint en un éclair qui le fit sursauter, se relevant brusquement. Sa douleur à la tête ne le reprit que plus fortement encore et il dut porter ses deux mains tremblantes à l'arrière de son crâne tandis qu'il geignait silencieusement, mais cela ne lui sortit pas de l'esprit. Il se souvenait de tout, désormais. Mais alors…

Marie.

Où était-elle ? Où ? Comment allait-elle ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Que lui voulait-on ? Pourquoi les avoir attaqués ?

La porte de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit brutalement. Sorti de ses pensées et désormais totalement éveillé, l'adolescent put observer avec plus de détails et d'attention les alentours de cette dernière : c'était une porte blindée, mais ne semblant pas faite pour être la porte d'une cellule de prison toutefois. C'était une porte lourde et solide, mais dont le rôle n'était pas d'empêcher un quelconque détenu de s'échapper. Et l'homme qui venait d'entrer, bien qu'armé, ne portait pas ladite arme dans les bras, comme s'il était prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque du supposé _détenu_.

Non. Cet homme, d'une vingtaine à une trentaine d'années environ, en costume noir, à la chevelure courte et brune, au regard ambre assuré et bienveillant, venait le voir les mains dans les poches, littéralement.

Alors que c'était ce même homme qui, précédemment, s'en était pris à lui.

Raphaël dut cligner deux ou trois fois de suite les yeux, incrédules, l'air béat, avant de secouer violemment sa tête encore douloureuse pour enfin reprendre une allure grave. Il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé, en fin de compte ; mais il l'était désormais suffisamment pour jeter deux yeux ombrageux à cet homme qui venait d'arriver et s'approchait de lui, confiant et avec un air presque amical.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lâcha finalement le Parisien, qui ne supportait plus le silence.

L'interrogé parut pris au dépourvu par une telle question, fronçant les sourcils avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'embarras. Il répondit au bout de quelques secondes, mais ce ne furent que des bribes de marmonnements incompréhensibles.

L'adolescent demeura stoïque pendant quelques instants.

« Ah d'accord. C'est sûr que si vous parlez pas français, on va avoir l'air fin à avoir un dialogue de sourds comme ça. »

L'aîné parut réfléchir ; mais il ne tarda pas à répliquer par une question :

« Est-ce que tu parles anglais ? »

Question qu'il avait évidemment posée dans ladite langue qu'il venait de mentionner. Raphaël n'hésita pas à répondre positivement, rassuré de voir qu'ils auraient au moins un moyen de se faire comprendre malgré tout.

« Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il aussitôt, en anglais cette fois-ci.  
- Ogawa Shinji, agent de la Seconde Division des forces spéciales en cas de désastre, répondit-il sans hésiter. Et manager de la chanteuse Kazanari Tsubasa du groupe _Zwei Wing_. Mais je suppose que cela ne te dit rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pas vraiment, non. »

Il y eut un court silence. Mais l'adolescent était bien décidé à soutirer le plus d'informations possible de cet homme. Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Que se passait-il, au juste ?

« Où sommes-nous ? Où est Marie ?  
- Ton amie est en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle est sous bonne garde, il ne lui arrivera rien.  
- Vous dites ça alors que c'est vous qui nous avez attaqués et enlevés ? » fit-il remarquer sarcastiquement en haussant un sourcil.

L'agent parut embarrassé par une telle réponse et détourna le regard comme pour chercher un argument à lui opposer pour se justifier.

« Disons que… ton amie a quelque chose de très particulier. Sa présence ici est une nécessité d'ordre international. »

Ah oui. À ce point-là. D'accord.

« Vous dites que vous êtes de l'armée ? C'est pas censé être quelque chose de confidentiel, ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
- Disons que comme tu es déjà dans nos locaux, il serait difficile de ne pas te prévenir… Alors autant te le dire tout de suite. De toute manière, il serait difficile dans ta position de divulguer n'importe lequel de nos secrets d'état pour le moment. »

Le Parisien haussa encore un sourcil, puis grogna.

« Je vois. Et je peux savoir où nous sommes ?  
- Dans le sous-marin de la Seconde Division des forces spéciales en cas de désastre, notre quartier général pour le moment étant donné que l'ancien a été détruit il y a moins d'un mois par les précédents événements. »

Au vu du regard ennuyé et froid que le jeune homme lui lança, il ne s'agissait visiblement pas de la réponse qu'il désirait.

« Non, vraiment, où sommes-nous ?  
- Au beau milieu de la mer du Japon, au large de Tōkyō. »

Raphaël en resta béat de stupéfaction et le regarda durant de longues minutes, incrédule.

Ah oui, d'accord.

C'était fichtrement loin de Paris, ça.

« C'est d'ailleurs un peu plus complexe encore que tu ne t'imagines, en réalité… Nous ne sommes pas réellement près du même Japon que celui que tu connais, à vrai dire. Disons que… nous ne sommes pas du même univers. Tu as déjà entendu parler de théories scientifiques à propos d'univers parallèles, n'est-ce pas ? Disons que depuis récemment, une branche de notre section de recherche scientifique nous a permis de réaliser ce genre de petits… _voyages_, dirons-nous. »

L'adolescent ne parut pas avoir de réaction apparente. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement décroché, en fait.

« Vous pouvez être plus clair…? lança-t-il d'un air un peu perdu et inquiet au bout de plusieurs longues dizaines de secondes. Parce que là, je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.  
- Nous sommes dans un univers parallèle au tien. Le seul moyen pour vous de rentrer dans votre univers d'origine est d'avoir notre accord au préalable. Et étant donné que nous avons besoin de ton amie pour un problème d'état d'ordre majeur… Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps ; en tout cas, si tu comptes rester avec elle, il est possible que vous restiez ici pendant un moment. »

Il y eut un long silence consterné.

« Il est évident que nous vous prendrons en charge durant tout ce temps, et nous ferons tout pour que votre séjour ici soit aussi agréable qu'il puisse être… Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous avoir fait venir ici contre votre gré, mais nous n'avions vraiment pas le choix.  
- Et je peux savoir quel rôle elle est censée avoir ? Sérieux, c'est juste une Parisienne comme une autre, non ?  
- Je ne suis pas celui à qui tu devrais poser ce genre de questions, mais il est évident que si elle est ici, c'est qu'elle a un rôle à jouer qui est bien particulier ; et nous te tiendrons au courant autant que tu le souhaites, je m'en assurerai. C'est la moindre des choses que de vous fournir des explications après tout, je suppose… »

En fin de compte, cet homme, _Ogawa Shinji_, semblait plutôt être un type sincère et amical, bien plus qu'un militaire. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il pouvait être de l'armée japonaise, lui qui s'était toujours imaginé des hommes insensibles et se contentant d'exécuter les ordres lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qui les braillaient dans une langue incompréhensible et inarticulée… Peut-être devait-il sortir ces stéréotypes de son esprit.

Et pourtant, il avait bien été celui qui avait été capable de le battre, lui qui était capable de mettre à mal toutes les forces de police rassemblées lorsqu'il voulait fuir après ses vols.

Ogawa Shinji avait été capable de battre _Fantôme R_. Et rien que pour cela, il était digne d'intérêt à son goût.

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier un détail… Nous avons été très surpris lorsque nous nous en étions rendu compte lors de nos voyages dans le but de faire des recherches, mais… il semblerait que les repères temporels ne soient pas identiques partout. »

Le jeune adolescent lui lança encore un regard qui se voulait neutre, mais qui ne cachait pas le fait qu'il n'avait en réalité absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire, comme il le confirma au bout de quelques secondes de silence :

« Et en français — je veux dire, en _anglais_ clair et accessible au commun des mortels —, ça veut dire quoi ? »

L'agent leva encore un regard embarrassé au plafond.

« Nous sommes le _sept octobre_ deux mille treize. »

Raphaël tiqua nerveusement.

Ah.

D'accord.

Rien que ça.


	10. Chapitre II — Partie II

**Paris — France  
12 Mai 2013  
02:37 PM**

_Non mais vraiment, quel temps de chien…_

L'orage venait tout juste de s'arrêter, après avoir frappé le sol parisien avec une intense frénésie pendant plus de trois longues heures. L'eau avait déferlé avec violence pendant un long moment, et les vestiges de ce déluge tombaient encore goutte à goutte des enseignes des boutiques, des gouttières et de tous les autres rebords de bâtiments, en silence.  
Paris avait toutefois connu des orages bien plus longs, et aucun dommage particulier n'avait encore été signalé. C'était un simple orage comme il y en avait eu de nombreux autres, et comme il y en aurait des centaines d'autres à l'avenir. Celui-ci n'avait strictement rien de particulier.

_Il n'empêche que c'est quand même un peu tôt dans la saison. Il a dû faire un peu trop chaud ces derniers temps, il faut croire._

Le jeune adolescent, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, donna un petit coup de pied morose dans un petit caillou qui traînait sur un bout du trottoir, probablement arrivé là après moult voyages depuis un parc non loin. Il soupira, puis releva lentement un regard lassé vers le ciel encore grisâtre, sortant sa main droite de sa poche pour rajuster une mèche vert-gris un peu trop longue derrière son oreille.  
C'était une journée de mai à Paris, habituelle. Rien n'était arrivé, et rien n'était supposé arriver. Alors il aurait au moins pu avoir du beau temps, pour une fois qu'il avait du temps pour flâner.  
Mais non. Il fallait croire que c'était de la malchance, qu'un orage se déclenchât justement le jour durant lequel il avait décidé de se promener.

Michel abaissa encore son regard pour soupirer une fois de plus, mais il n'en eut cette fois-ci pas l'occasion : sa curiosité fut attisée avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'exprimer son ennui, pour une fois.

_Trempé._

Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et en effet, le petit chien blanc au poil court qui venait de se présenter face à lui, marchant lourdement tout en couinant tristement, la tête abattue et la queue entre les jambes, était tout dégoulinant d'une eau bien trop froide pour ses petites pattes frêles et frémissantes. Le pauvre petit bonhomme avait dû errer dans les rues sous l'orage pendant un bout de temps, ne sachant où s'abriter.

Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas à cette première conclusion.  
Il était en effet difficile de manquer le foulard écarlate qu'il portait autour du cou, bien noué par son maître. Mais ce fut là qu'il eut un déclic et tressaillit légèrement, sans même en être véritablement conscient.

Il connaissait ce chien. Et, plus encore, il connaissait la personne à qui ce chien appartenait.

Il s'accroupit face à lui, le dévisageant avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Le petit chien releva lentement la tête vers lui et parut en effet le reconnaitre, car il s'approcha et se laissa caresser sans crainte. Mais sans réaction particulière non plus.

« Ben alors, mon vieux… murmura-t-il distraitement. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, hein…? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver… »

Il était bien plus qu'évident qu'en temps normal, Raphaël n'aurait jamais laissé Fondue vagabonder seul dans la rue, encore moins sous un orage.

Donc il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Et malheureusement, même s'il était plus que certain que Fondue sût de quoi il s'agissait, il était bien évidemment impossible de lui demander des réponses à ses questions.  
Mais il était hors de question de le laisser là, de toute manière. Qu'il eût besoin de lui ou non n'était pas la question. Le pauvre vieux avait eu sa dose, et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser errer dehors sans son maître plus longtemps.

Et il n'allait certainement pas laisser Raphaël disparaître ainsi sans chercher de réponses, c'était encore plus évident.

« Viens, Fondue. Il faut qu'on parle de ça à la police, ils vont nous aider à retrouver Raphie. Ça te va ? »

Il ne s'était pas réellement attendu à une réponse, mais il obtint tout de même un petit couinement désespéré de la part de l'animal. Mais dès qu'il s'était mis à courir en direction du commissariat, le petit chien aboya soudainement et se retourna prestement, le poursuivant aussitôt.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long ; l'attente à cause de la longue queue qui se trouvait à l'accueil de la préfecture de police le fut bien plus. Michel fut particulièrement surpris de voir qu'autant de monde avait des requêtes ou des dépositions à faire, d'autant plus que l'orage venait de se terminer seulement une petite demi-heure plus tôt à peine : lui qui s'était attendu à une file d'attente presque vide à cause de la pluie qui aurait découragé la plupart des gens à sortir de chez eux, il fut déçu de voir qu'il s'était trompé. Quelques dizaines de personnes se trouvaient devant lui, toutes plus inquiètes les unes que les autres… Et même si la plupart des visiteurs venaient en réalité par groupes, la durée de l'entretien était généralement plutôt longue. Bien qu'elle commençât à se raccourcir de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que la file avançait… Il fallait croire que le policier chargé de l'accueil perdait patience lui-même.

« Laissez-moi deviner… C'est encore une disparition, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune adolescent sursauta légèrement une fois son tour venu. Apparemment, l'agent avait frappé dans le mille.

« Oui, mais… Comment pouvez-vous…  
- C'est pareil pour tous les autres. Quelqu'un que vous connaissez a disparu juste sous vos yeux, c'est ça ? »

Il cligna des yeux deux fois de suite, éberlué.

« Comment ça, _"juste sous vos yeux"_ ?  
- Ah, tiens, pas vous. Mais c'est une disparition quand même, donc.  
- S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ? »

Il était difficile de savoir si c'était parce qu'il s'était montré un peu brusque et ferme dans sa dernière phrase ou si c'était dû à tout autre chose, mais l'agent avait relevé un regard froid, frappant au-dessus de ses lunettes.

« On ne sait pas si c'est une nouvelle sorte d'OVNI ou si c'est un simple canular, mais il semblerait que des personnes se sont mises à disparaître dans des éclairs lumineux pendant l'orage, toutes dans le Champ de Mars. »

Bien que le canular parût de loin la solution la plus logique, le ton qu'avait employé l'agent semblait montrer que contre toute attente, cette affaire était réellement prise au sérieux.  
Après tout, avec tant de personnes impliquées et racontant toutes la même chose, le _canular_ prenait une tout autre envergure…

« Mais en revenant à votre cas, donc. Est-ce une disparition de ce type ?  
- J'en sais rien. Je suis pas témoin de la situation, je sais juste qu'il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose pendant qu'il était dans la rue. »

Le jeune homme parut réfléchir un instant, puis ajouta :

« Je l'ai vu ce matin, avec une amie. Ils devaient aller au conservatoire pour ce midi.  
- Et ils ne sont pas rentrés, déduisit automatiquement l'agent.  
- C'est ça. Vous pouvez mener des recherches pour voir s'il aurait pu leur arriver quelque chose ? »

Encore ce regard froid et insupportable qui reflétait un semblant de professionnalisme arrogant. Cette expression qu'arboraient ceux qui pensaient tout connaître de leur métier et qui se permettaient donc de mépriser ceux qui les remettaient en question ou les défiaient d'une quelconque manière.

« Si nous n'avons pas plus d'indices que ça, nous n'allons pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un. Il semblerait que toutes ces affaires de _disparitions_ ont un lien de près ou de loin au Champ de Mars, mais l'enquête n'en est encore qu'à ses débuts. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire, alors je n'essaierais pas d'aller trop vite à votre place. »

Michel plissa deux yeux résignés, puis acquiesça silencieusement. Il salua distraitement l'agent avant de sortir, suivi de près par le petit chien toujours aussi trempé. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du jeune homme, dans lequel ce dernier s'occupa de sécher son petit compagnon, puis il lui prépara dans une assiette un petit casse-croûte de fortune, composé de quelques restes trainant dans son réfrigérateur. Il était malheureusement très loin de s'imaginer jusqu'alors qu'il venait d'adopter temporairement un véritable ventre à pattes…

« Allez, viens Fondue. »

Le petit chien releva une tête curieuse vers son nouveau maître et lança un petit couinement intrigué ; Michel avait continué de le caresser, mais c'était la première fois depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il avait repris la parole.  
L'adolescent esquissa alors un petit sourire énigmatique qui refléta dans un coin de sa bouche un léger rayon de soleil qui venait de percer finalement les nuages ainsi que le cadre de sa fenêtre.

« La police ne va rien faire pour le moment, alors… On va enquêter tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein pépère ? »

Aussi étrange cela pût-il paraître, il s'était réellement attendu à une réponse de la part de son camarade, probablement trop enfoui dans ses pensées pour réellement se rendre compte qu'il venait de demander l'opinion d'un animal de compagnie ; il obtint toutefois réellement une réponse de sa part qui fut immédiate :

_« Wouf ! »_


End file.
